Forever Yours
by Yuffie-Neko
Summary: No GRevolution, um pouco antes de Kai sair da equipe! A chegada de 3 garotas no time de Boris tras consequencias para os garotos! OCxKaiOCxRayOCxMax Diversão, ação e, é claro, romance! Cap 8 Fim do Pesadelo!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo! nn

É eu sei que tinha dito que minha próxima fic seria Naruto d novo, a Pensão Kiseki, e que ainda iria continuar a de Sakura Card Captor... Mais sabe como é... eu tava com a minha fic de Beyblade já bem estruturada e ontem eu vi d novo o meu maravilhoso Kai - ai num tinha como resistir... tinha que voltar a escrever... porem essa não é a fic original! A original foi pro lixu u.u... pq? Bem... ela estava com ações muitos 'rapidas' e capítulos curtos e algumas coisas sem sentido o.o ... eu comecei ela ano passado, então é obvio que tinham coisas banais nela --'... mais já ta tudo arrumadinho, eu escrevi o 1ºcap hj o.o... hehe... axu que falei d mais... bem é issu nn'...

**Diclamer**: Beyblade não pertence a mim, somente Yumi, Kira e Su! .o/

Cap. 1 – Tres garotas barulhentas!

O grupo de amigos estavam reunidos na casa de Tyson, como sempre acontecia. Estava discutindo seria mente sobre como enfrentar Boris, já que agora ele era dono dos campeonatos e de tudo relacionado a Beyblade.

Hilary ligava a TV, querendo saber o que estava passando no canal de reportagens de Beyblade. Esperava achar novamente a chata da Ming Ming cantando (bleg xP), porem o que viu chamou a atenção dos 7 garotos tb.

- Estamos aqui diretamente do aeroporto aonde logo logo, mais alguns jogadores de Beyblade do time titular de Boris chegará a qualquer momento!

Logo atrás do apresentador terminar, a porta eletrônica se abriu e de dentro dela saiu Hiro, novo treinador da Began, e uma garota que aparentava ter uns 16 anos (lembrando que a galera, na minha fic pelo menos, tem 16 p/ 17 anos! Ò.o) saia junto a ele. A garota tinha longos cabelos negros com mechas loiras naturais e vestia uma blusa curta e um short preto, luvas negras com marcas vermelhas e uma meia que ia até a metade da cocha. Os olhos dela eram extremamente verdes, lindos e incantadores.

- Acabou de chegar! Uma das participantes do time titular de Boris! – O jornalista chegava mais perto dela, começando a perguntar: - Senhorita, vc é a famosa jogadora da Itália, não é? Hikaru Yumi.

- Sim. – Ela respondia calma e friamente, olhando diretamente a câmera e não o jornalista.

- Bem... o que a levou a ir para o time da Began?

- Eu fui criada nos métodos da Began, visando aumentar meu potencial. Eu nunca sai de la.

- Contando com vc, agora o time da Began tem duas garotas. Como se sente com isso?

- Eu e Ming Ming não somos as únicas garotas, existem mais duas.

- Mais duas? Poderia nos adiantar isso! Quem seriam elas?

- Gomen ne, porem a senhorita Hikaru está cansada, a viagem de la para cá é muito cansativa. Por favor, nos dêem passagem. Entrevistas serão dadas na apresentação oficial delas para o time.

E assim Hiro condusiu Yumi entre os repórteres até o carro com a logomarca da Began.

Os garotos ficaram pasmos. Mais uma garota! O que Boris estava pensando! Queria brincar de casinha no beystadium!

Todos discutiam até que Kai se levantou bruscamente.

- Vou caminhar.

Foi a única coisa que disse e saiu da casa. Os outros se entreolharam.

- O que ele tem? – Perguntou Tyson, vendo a maioria dos amigos fazer o sinal de 'sei la!'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai saia correndo em direção a central da Began, onde os Beylutadores dele estavam hospedados e tb treinavam. Tinha que ter certesa...

Quando chegou lá, viu o carro da Began estacionando e de dentro dele saiam Yumi e Hiro(Na minha fic, a casa do Tyson é perto u.u"), os dois conversando um pouco sérios. Foi quando Yumi colocou os olhos sobre Kai. Ela pareceu um pouco assustada e então olhou para Hiro, falando algo com ele e indo até Kai.

Ele a olhou... tinha que ser ela... mais... pq? Ele se lembrava claramente dela quando pequena.

Flash Back

- Eu... como ele pode fazer isto!... Ele é um idiota! Eu odeio o Boris! – Esperneava a pequena garota de 5 anos e curtos cabelos mistos de loiro e negro, se encolhendo no chão.

Kai se aproximou dela, tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Não fica assim... Quando eu for maior eu...

Fim do Flash Back

Sua lembrança foi interrompida quando Yumi chegou a sua frente, o olhando.

- Hiwatari Kai... A quanto tempo... – Ela o olhava de um modo mais amenuo, nem tão séria, mais tb não sorria.

- Hikaru Yumi... Pensei que nunca mais ia vê-la... – Ele a olhava com um pouco de duvida nos olhos.

- Esse lenço – ela apontava o que Kai usava no pescoço. – é o mesmo que te dei...?

- Sim... o próprio... – Falava tentando não se deixar corar por ela ainda lembrar dele.

- Fico feliz – Foi quando ele viu aquele sorriso cálido que ela só dava a ele. – que não o tenha jogado fora... que ainda o guarde com carinho...

- ... – Kai ficava um pouco sem jeito, não sabendo o que falar. A olhava... ele via o quão ela tinha crescido... ficado mais bonita... – Yumi... pq está no time do Boris...? vc não o odiava...?

- Eu o odeio... mais tenho meus motivos, Kai... – Ela olhava para o lado.

- Quais? Quais motivos te fizeram ir para o lado deste idiota!

- Não é de sua conta! – Ela o olhou, agora bastante seria e um tanto nervosa. – é um problema unicamente meu! Não deve se meter nele!

Ele havia percebido pelo modo dela falar que, certamente era um problema grave... talvez uma ameaça... mais ameaça a que...?

- Certo... se é assim que quer... – Ele iria acrescentar algo, porem desistiu. Virou-se de costas para ela e saiu andando.

Yumi o viu se distanciar sem dizer nada. Ela deu as costas para ele e foi entrando dentro do prédio.

- Arigatou por não perguntar mais nada... Kai-kun... – Sussurrou ao vento, entrando correndo no prédio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai andava com certa raiva. Como ela poderia te-lo traído! Ela, melhor do que ninguém, conhecia o sofrimento que passou la dentro! Ela tb havia o enfrentado! Talvez de um modo pior... Kai nunca tivera irmãos... porem Yumi perdeu sua irmãzinha junto com os pais em um grave acidente. Se lembrava de como ela tinha um sorriso lindo antes do acidente... até o dia em que vieram dar a noticia.

Flash Back

Yumi e ele estavam treinando numa cuia. Ela, mesmo perdendo para Kai, sorria. Tinha motivos para sorrir. Foi quando um dos guardas entraram na sala onde os dois estavam e, atrás dele, estava Boris. Ele foi até ela.

- Kai, poderia nos dar licença, tenho algo importante para falar com a senhorita Hikaru.

- Não... eu quero que ele fique! – Ela sorria, não sabia o que estava para vir.

- Tem certesa? – Ele perguntou naquele tom sinico. Na verdade pouco importava, mais para manipula-los tinha que fazer aquele papel. Yumi concordou, o olhando. – Pequena Yumi... tenho os pêsames de lhe informar que seus pais e sua irmã menor, Rika, morreram em um grave acidente de trem esta manha...

O sorriso de Yumi foi morrendo lentamente, e lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- E-eles... eles morreram...? Não! Eles tão vivos! Eles me ligaram hj pela manha! Disseram que vinham me buscar para passar o dia juntos! – Yumi negava com todas as forças o que tinha escutado.

Boris só pediu desculpas novamente e saiu da sala. Yumi estava completamente desesperada. Kai a abraçou com força, sabia como era perder os pais. Sabia ainda mais que sempre que era Boris quem falava isso, era pq ele estava metido.

Fim do Flash Back

Como ela podia ter ido pro lado dele depois de tudo! Ele olhou para frente e viu Ray na ponte, como se o esperasse.

- Kai! – Ray chamou.

- Hm... como foram as conversas...?

- Bem, decidimos treinar apartir de amanha. – Kai foi andando ao lado de Ray, enquanto este te contava as novidades.

- Ótimo...

- Ah!... chegaram as outras garotas... nada mau elas... – Ray ria safado. – São ótimas lutadoras tb.

- Eu não as vi chegar na Began... – Deixou escapar Kai.

- Hm... então vc foi la!... O que foi fazer la...? Tem algo a ver com as novatas?

- Bem... – Kai pensou antes de falar. – Sim... na verdade... a 1ª... ela... foi uma amiga minha... queria saber o pq dela estar com o Boris.

- Hm... então foi isso!... Bem, o que ela te respondeu.

- Que não era da minha conta.

- Ela é bem parecida com vc! – Ria Ray, deixando Kai um tanto sem jeito. – Bem... deixa isso de lado, amanha vamos treinar, e é melhor irmos descançar.

Kai concordou, indo para sua casa e Ray para a de Tyson, já que estava hospedado la.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na Began, Yumi entrava na sala de treinos conversando com as amigas.

- Yumi, o que vc tem...? – Perguntava uma de longos cabelos negros e olhos violetas.

- É... vc está quieta de mais! – Falava a outra de curtos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

- Bem... foi uma conversa que tive mais cedo... – Respondia Yumi, prendendo os longos cabelos negros de mechas loiras em um rabo de cavalo.

- Com Boris? – Perguntava a ruiva.

- Não, Su...

- hm... não me diga que foi com o...

- Kai! – Completava a morena.

- Caladas! – Yumi as olhava, brava.

- Nossa... – Começava Su. – Mal chegou...

- E já foi correndo atrás dele! - Terminava Kira, a morena.

- Eu não fui atrás dele! – Falava Yumi, extremamente corada. – Ele que veio aqui!

- Uhum... sei... –Falavam as duas.

- Vcs são chatas em! – Falava Yumi, cruzando os braços.

- OI YUMI-CHAN! – Gritava um ruivo de olhos avermelhados.

Yumi dava um salto, levando as mãos ao peito e respirando rapidamente, olhando para trás e vendo Broklin.

- Broklin! – brigava Yumi.- Pq vc faz isso comigo!

- Ah! Pq é divertido ora!... vc é a única que sempre consigo pegar! – Ele ria.

- Não tem graça! – Cruzava os braços.

- Claro que teve, as garotas até riram!

Yumi olhou as amigas, vendo que elas seguravam o riso.

- Trairas! –Bufava, indo andando para a cuia.

Broklin olhava ela se afastar e olhava as garotas.

- Su-chan, Ki-chan... o que ela tinham... está mais irritada do que o normal...

- Ah... ela viu o Kai... – Falava Kira.

- Ele? – Ele já ficava um pouco enciumado.

- Sim, parece que ele veio aqui saber pq ela entrou pro time do Boris... Mais, deixe isso pra la! Vamos treinar! – Diz Su, pegando a mão de Broklin e saindo correndo para uma cuia. Kira apenas suspira.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte o grupo de garotos levantaram cedo e foram treinar debaixo da ponte que levava ao mercado do pai de Max (... nuxa... eu me superei). Agora já era hr do almoço e eles decidiram ir almoçar no shopping da cidade.

Andavam discutindo como sempre quando, um pouco antes do impacto, viram 3 garotas conversando animadamente e andando sem olhar para a frente e...

PUHF!

Eles esbarraram. Yumi caiu sobre Kai, Kira sobre Ray e Su sobre Max. Os 6 se olharam e se levantaram rapidamente.

- Gomen! – Falaram juntos, depois se olharam. Percebendo quem eram.

- Vc são as novas garotas de Boris! – Diz Hilary.

Os garotos na mesma hr pegaram suas Beyblades, achando que iria haver luta, porem as três não se moveram um milímetro.

- ham... o que estão... exatamente... fazendo? – Disse Su.

- Vcs não querem lutar? – Pergunta Max.

- Não. – Responde Kira. – Estávamos passeando, faz tempo que não voltamos pra casa.

- Como podemos acreditar em vcs? – Perguntava Tyson.

- Assim... - Yumi puxava as amigas. – Vamos embora.

- Mais Yuuuuu! – Su a olhava. – Vamos ficaaaaaaaar!...

- Não, não viu que eles não querem a nossa presença?

- Mas Yuuuu-chaaan! – Começava Kira. – Podemos conversar e ficar numa boa!

- Não, eles não vão querer, mão esbarraram na gente já vieram achando que queríamos lutar!

- Nyaaaa! – Falavam as duas. – Vc é maaaaaaaa!

O grupo olhava aquela cena que se passava, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Er... garotas... bem... – Começava Ray.

Na hr que as duas (Kira e Su) ouviram Ray começar a falar puxaram Yumi a força até eles de novo.

- Sim? – Falaram as duas com olhos brilhantes.

- Yare Yare... – Suspirava Yumi.

- Bem, que tal se a gente se conhecesse... não é pq estamos em times diferentes que vamos brigar, certo?

- Hai! – Falam as duas.

Yumi suspira. Ray percebia que ela era um tanto fechada, via que ela e Kai eram realmente parecidos.

- hm... Vamos comer? To com fome... não comemos desde que fomos treinar... – Falava Su.

- Boa idéia –Falava Tyson. – Vamu nessa! – Tyson e Su saiam correndo.

- que que foi... –começava Ki

- Isso...? – Terminava Ray.

O grupo decidia ir junto dos dois famintos adiantados. Yumi foi ao lado de Kai, porem ambos não dirigiram uma só palavra para o outro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ahhhhh! To satisfeita(o) – Falam Su e Tyson ao mesmo tempo.

- Cara, como vcs comem! – Fala Max.

- Vc não viu ela em festas! – Ri Kira.

- Então ela é igual ao Tyson! Ele tb não pode ver doces na frente! – Ri Hilary.

Todos riem, deixando Su e Tyson sem graça.

Yumi olhava aquilo... fazia tempo que não ficava assim em grupo, principalmente num animado que nem aquele.

- Hm... – Yumi murmurava, os outros a olhavam. – Bem... já que comemos... – Ela falava tímida, o que deixou muitos confusos. Ela tinha falado tão bem na tv e agora estava tão tímida. – que tal... se...se fossemos no DDR?...

Su e Kira sorriam.

- Bora Bora bora! – Falavam as duas animadas.

- Bem... é que a gente tinha que treinar... – Falava Kenny.

- é... nos tb...

- Bem... o DDR pode treinar reflexos! – Fala Daichi.

- é mesmo! – Falam as duas meninas.

Eles ficavam pensando um pouco. Elas em publico eram completamente diferentes de na frente da tv. Elas pareciam não servir o Boris.

- Ta bom, vamos! Mais já vou dizendo que ninguém me ganha! – Se apreça Tyson.

- é o que vamos ver! – Diz Yumi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na frente da maquina de dança, Yumi e Tyson se preparava. Ela tirava o casaco e prendia os cabelos, tb tirava o sapato e a meia, ficado descalsa. Tyson porem só se alongava.

Passaram o cartão de credito na maquina e então começou o jogo. Yumi colocou no mais fácil da maquina. Ela começava a dançar conforme a musica, e nem olhava direito a maquina para fazer seus movimentos, já Tyson estava um tanto perdido nos passos simples. No final a nota foi obvia. Yumi S e Tyson E.

- Num disse que vc perdia! – Fala Yumi.

- Foi só a primeira partida! – Replica Tyson.

O grupo ria, olhando os dois. Até Kai estava intereçado.

La ia a segunda partida. Yumi botou nível 3 e então começou a dançar. Tyson não desistia, porem não era tão bom quanto Yumi. E la se foi novamente a pontuação: Yumi S e Tyson D

- Olha ele ta melhorando. – Provoca Yumi.

- Vc vai ver! – Fala Tyson.

Na ultima partida, Yumi coloca no nível maximo. Os dois se prepararam e então começaram a dançar. Na metade da musica, Tyson já desistia, já não marcando pontos, e sim perdendo. Yumi porem dançava freneticamente, era incrível ( Cara vcs já viram esse povo que parece que passa todos os dias dançando issu? O.O"... meu pai, tenhu inveja deles i.i) Quando terminou, Yumi entrou para os colocados e Tyson continuava com uma nota horrível.

- Yeah! Eu disse que ganhava! – Sorria Yumi.

- Nah! – Tyson cruza os braços.

Todos riram, foi quando Kai deu um passo á frente.

- Vou jogar tb.

Yumi corou um pouco, mais aceitou o desafio com naturalidade. Já os amigos de Kai pareciam espantados com a decisão dele. Cara, isso não era normal!

Yumi e Kai passaram o cartão. Yumi ia colocar no mais fácil, porem Kai botou um mais difícil de primeira. Yumi olhou Kai, parecendo tentar ler que ele queria dizer com as ações dele.

"Kai-kun..." Ela fazia um leve sim com a cabeça, o olhando.

A troca e olhares foi percebida por todos, porem ninguém disse nada. Foi quando a musica começou a tocar, naquele instante os dois se viraram um para o outro e começaram a dançar como se fossem uma dupla e não rivais. O mais impressionante era que eles não erravam um passo. Eles dançavam em harmonia e quando a nota veio, era a mesma: S.

Mais três musicas foram assim, e então Yumi e Kai dividiram o 1º Lugar do rank daquela maquina.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia passou divertido, ficaram jogando o dia todo naquele lugar, o mais estranho, ou maravilhoso, era que Kai e Yumi faziam dupla perfeita em todos os jogos e sempre dava empate em jogos contra.

No final, cada um foi pra sua casa, mais todos sabiam. Eles tinham feito laços aquela tarde, e na hr da luta, isso iria ajudar a darem o melhor de si e não decepcionarem um ao outro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Longooooo . nossa... O.O.. eu tava inspirada viu!... espero que tenham gostado! nn... 

Agora eu tenho uma pergunta... eu já tenho dois casais 'previstos' na fic, mais quero quem vcs acham que a Su deveria namorar \o\... fica... sei la! xD... só nela que tenho duvida! Porem, do jeito que criei ela, ela lembra o Tyson, mais, a escolha é de vcs! nn-!

Até a proxima!


	2. Confissões! Eu não agüento mais guardar

Ohayo! Mais um cap da minha fic maravilhosa - 

Fala seriu né! xD espero que estejam gostando dela! n.n- Pq eu to adorando escreve-la! Realmente estou empolgada! Não poderia estar com inspiração melhor! nn-... Eu não sei como sairá a fic de hj, pois estou escrevendo na hr tb, mais prometo revisa-la! Ah... um erro meu: o Brooklyn(até o nome eu errei xD) tem olhos verdes, e não vermelhos, como disse! E tb o nome é Bega! Não Began x.x Bem, era somente isso... e ... o que vcs acham de uma fic de Teen Titans? xD doida

**Disclamer**: Beyblade não pertence a mim! Porem a Yumi, Kira e Su sim! n.n Ah... o Kai é propriedade exclusiva minha! -

Kai de Akuma na Eros: Eu?

Fallen: Não vc sua anta u.u... outro Kai... o Kai do Beyblade é mais lindu que tu -

Kai de Akuma na Eros: sua má i.i...

Fallen: Com orgulho! \o\

Cap. 2 – Confissões! Eu não agüento mais guardar isso sozinha!

As garotas chegavam à sala de treinamento de noite, já estavam prontas para irem treinar quando foram chamadas a sala de Boris. Elas, então, foram para lá, já esperando a bronca que ele iria dar para elas por causa da falta ao treinamento da tarde e com certo medo de que Boris soubesse com quem elas passaram à tarde.

Entraram na sala sombria de Boris, este estava sentado na cadeira de costas para elas (xD pq malvados e máfia sempre aparecem assim? xD). Ele, então, foi se virando para elas. Ele olhou bem o rosto de cada uma, depois se levantando e indo para frente delas.

- O que vcs acham que estão fazendo aqui? Passeio? Acham que é certo passar o dia jogando no shopping! Vcs deveriam treinar! Não brincar! – Gritou com as três, e mesmo assim não falaram nada. – Vcs se esqueceram do que as prendem a este lugar! Podem ir embora à hr que quiserem, porem, no momento em que abandonarem este lugar, podem ter certeza que seus irmãozinhos vão estar realmente mortos!

As três abaixaram a cabeça.

- Desculpe... isso não vai mais se repetir... – Diz Kira.

- Acho bom! Agora vão treinar!

Elas saiam da sala de Boris... Estavam mais tranqüilas, já que Boris parecia não saber com quem elas passaram o dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando o treino chegou ao fim, Kira falou para as amigas que pretendia pegar um pouco de ar. Saiu do prédio da Bega, caminhando pela cidade, foi quando esbarrou em alguém. Ela olhou para cima, já indo se desculpar, e foi quando viu quem era.

- Ola... – Ele sorriu

- Ola, Ray... – Ela sorria tristemente.

- O que foi? Que cara é esta?

- Boris... deu uma bronca por faltar ao treino.

Ray, percebendo o sorriso a convidou a se sentar num banco e depois a olhou.

- Hm... por um acaso... o Boris esta ameaçando vc?

Ela arregalou os olhos, deixando mexas de cabelos caírem sobre os olhos.

- Sabia... vc é a única?

Ela nega com a cabeça, suspirando.

- Yumi e Su estão na mesma... Odiamos o Boris, porem não podemos sair do lado dele... é... horrível...- Olhava Ray. – Por favor, não comente isso com ninguém... se Boris souber que eu soltei isso, ele mata o Kouta!

- Tudo bem... Mais... quem é Kouta?

- Me...meu irmão...

- Ele raptou seu irmão...?

- Bem... é isso... mais tb não é...

- ...- Ele achou melhor não perguntar mais nada sobre o assunto. - só acho que vou ter que contar isso a uma pessoa... – Ele fazia cara de pensativo.

- Quem...?

- O Kai... ele não demonstra, mais se importa com a sua amiga... a...

- Yumi.

- Isso!

- Hm... eu acho melhor não... Yumi vai ficar brava... Ela... é uma garota maravilhosa, porem desde que mataram os pais dela e a separaram de Kai com chantagem... a situação não a deixou sorrir mais... Ela sorri pouco... na maioria falso...

- Mais o de hj de tarde não era falso. Ou ela finge muito bem!

- É... - ela riu- hj foi verdadeiro... Foi pq ela estava com o Kai... Ela gosta muito dele, e é por isso que não quer envolvê-lo... Ela sabe que é doloroso pra ele, quando se fala do Boris.

- Então, se formos pela sua lógica, vc não tem medo de me envolver, logo eu não sou importante? – Ele sorria.

- Não! Claro que não é isso... é só...

- Eu estava brincando. – Sorria, passando a mão na cabeça dela. - Vc precisava desabafar... eu sei como é isso, não se preocupe... – Ele a abraçava, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Ela corava com a ação dele, isso foi inesperado! Completamente inesperado. Porem ela não lutou contra o abraço. Fez foi abraçá-lo e depois chorar... Era o que queria há muito tempo... Queria desabafar com alguém... Queria poder chorar e ser consolada pelo passado horrível e futuro incerto.

Ray a sentia tão frágil... ela era exatamente como dizia que era a amiga... se escondia para não mostrar que estava sofrendo... Isso só piorava as coisas.

- Acho... Acho melhor eu voltar... não estou sendo vigiada, mais uma volta não pode demorar tanto... né? – Ela o olha, sorrindo. Ele corava com o sorriso dela, Ele era lindo e cativante! Esse era o verdadeiro sorriso dela.

- Certo... eu me ofereceria para leva-la, mais isso daria mais problemas... – Ele limpou o rosto dela, sorrindo. Pegou o pano que amarrava sua cintura e o tirou, depois amarrou os cabelos dela com o mesmo. – Qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo, falo?

- Hai! – Ela corava, se levantando e saindo correndo. Por algum motivo, estava muito feliz... Muito mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ray chegava na casa de Tyson e, apesar do esforço de não fazer barulho, acordava Lee.

- Ray, isso é hr de voltar? Aonde foi? – Perguntava baixo, vendo o amigo se trocar para dormir.

- Bem... é que eu tive um contra-tempo... – Dizia, se sentando no futon que estava dormindo.

- é... e pelo visto esse contra tempo te levou um lenço.

Ray corava um pouco, olhando o amigo.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Foi atrás de alguma das garotas?

- Não, só me encontrei com uma delas por acaso.

- Hm... Alguma luta.

- Não, só conversa... nada de mais.

- Descobriu algo?

- Bem... Sim, mais eu prometi não contar.

- hm... Se vc prometeu não é algo que va influenciar... tudu bem.

"Vai sim... e muito..." – Desde quando vc é minha mãe pra fazer perguntas deste tipo? – Riu Ray.

- Hahaha... Desde que vc desaparece no meio de uma reunião!

- Cara... aquilo não era reunião! Era uma bagunça!

Flash Back

Todos foram na casa do Tyson para planejar uma estratégia, porem ninguém deixava só um falar... na verdade, o lugar estava uma bagunça total! Principalmente depois que começaram a falar das garotas. Alguns falaram que elas estavam fingindo tudo, outros falavam que acreditavam que elas eram daquele jeito. Uma completa discussão.

Ray, cansado daquilo, saiu da sala ao mesmo tempo em que Kai. Ambos conversaram durante o caminho, até chegar a parte que levava Kai a sua casa, então Ray decidiu caminhar pela vizinhança e acabou esbarrando em Kira.

Fim do Flash Back

- Vc tem razão, mais nem por isso eu saí de lá!

- Vc tava aproveitando pra ficar perto da Maria, isso sim! – Ria Ray.

- Ray!

A porta do quarto deles era aberta, e eles viam Tyson parecendo um zumbi.

- Da pra me deixarem dormir... – Falava em tom sonolento.

-Ah... ta... desculpe...

Tyson saia do quarto e os dois amigos decidiam que era hr de dormir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, eles decidiram continuar o treino. Apesar dos esforços de todos ali presentes, Kai e Ray pareciam distantes aquele dia. Perderam muitas vezes pela manha. Nem pareciam lutar quando lançavam a beyblade na cuia.

Daichi estava completamente entediado, como poderia treinar se os dois ficavam olhando o nada que nem babacas!

Max olhava os dois e tentava entende-los, porem tudo que conseguia pensar dos dois era que, ou estavam doentes, ou realmente tinham perdido a habilidade do jogo.

Hilary percebia o olhar perdido, a busca de alguém nos olhos deles, e assim foi a única que entendia o que estava acontecendo com os dois.

No final das contas, aquele dia foi o menos produtivo de todos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na Bega, As três garotas treinavam com garra, menos uma. Desde que Kira havia chegado na noite anterior do seu passeio e com um laço novo, ela estava um tanto avoada. Está só acordou quando a sua beyblade voou contra seu rosto, a fazendo cair no chão.

- Ki, acorda! – Chamava Yumi. – Vc não deu nenhum ataque bom desde que começamos!

- É! Temos que treinar! – Falava Su.

- Gomen ne meninas... não estou bem...

- hm... – Yumi se agacha do lado da amiga. – Vamos treinar mais um pouco? Não falta muito para o fim do dia... vamos até de noite, ai saímos... compramos um remédio para vc!

- Arigatou... – Sorria, se levantando.

Continuaram a treinar o resto do dia. Claro, somente Yumi e Su... Kira estava completamente avoada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A noite havia chegado. Boris as liberou porem disse que mesmo que chegassem as 3 da manha, acordariam as 7 para o treino. Elas concordaram. Sabiam que seria assim. Eram simples 'brinquedos' e não podiam fazer nada contra.

Para sair, Yumi vestiu uma blusa mais comprida, sem manga e uma calça cheia de bolsos com um casaco simples sobre os ombros e os cabelos em maria-chiquinha. Kira estava com uma saia até os joelhos e um top, por cima um sobre tudo e os cabelos amarrados pela fita dada por Ray. Já Su usava os cabelos ruivos soltos, um casaco preto e uma calça larga.

Elas foram em uma praça cheia de restaurantes. Yumi olhava para os lados, como se reconhecesse o lugar... ou procurasse alguém.

- Yu-chan, algo errado? – Perguntava Su.

- Não... está tudo bem... só acho que já tinha vindo aqui quando pequena... só que não sei mesmo se vim... é estranho...

- Hm... talvez antes de ir morar na Europa...

- É... talvez... – Ela continuava olhando em volta. – Meninas... acho que vou dar uma volta... Se quiserem, já podem voltar para a Bega... eu vou andar um pouco por aqui.

- Certo, mais não demore, ok? – Fala Kira.

- Hai! Ja ne! – Yumi saia andando por entre a multidão.

As duas voltaram a andar, parecendo um tanto preocupadas. Yumi só agia assim quando era algo muito importante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yumi caminhava para fora daquele lugar, indo até o portão de uma casa enorme... melhor... uma mansão. Ela via somente uma luz acesa, aquela luz vinha de um quarto no segundo andar.

Ela ficou encarando aquilo durante um tempo até que se lembrou de algo.

Flash Back

Pouco antes da morte dos pais de Kai, ela havia ido visitá-lo com seus próprios e sua irmãzinha, que ainda era um bebe. Ela corria rapidamente para a mansão, sorrindo. Começou a chamar por ele e quando olhou para aquele mesmo quarto o viu acenando para ela e sorrindo, pedindo para ela esperar.

Fim do Flash Back

- Essa é a casa... do Kai-kun... – Ela olhou para o lado, procurando na caixa de correio a confirmação, e foi exatamente o que achou. 'Hiwatari Daidokoro' (Literalmente, Família Hiwatari n.n'...)

- A...acho melhor... eu... eu... – Ela foi dando passos pra trás, quando sentiu suas costas baterem contra algo, quando olhou pra trás, viu Kai, a olhando surpreso. – Ka-Kai!... Go...gomen!... eu... eu não sabia... eu... eu só tava atrás de lembranças...

Kai a olhou por um tempo, se lembrava perfeitamente do dia que ela tinha ido até a casa dele. Ela estava tão linda. Exatamente como agora. Tão bela...

Já Yumi estava espantada... Viu a luz, que deveria ser do quarto dele, ligada... Logo não imaginava que ele poderia estar atrás dela.

- Yumi... não precisa se desculpar... a rua é publica...

- E-eu sei... mas...

- Esta tudo bem. – Ele passava por ela. A verdade era que queria ficar com ela, mais não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Ela o viu passar, sentindo que já que tinha ido lá... algo deveria ser dito... escondeu aquilo por tanto tempo... Sentia que o destino havia a mandado lá, para contar tudo.

- ... Kai... – Ela segurava o braço dele. – A...acho... que te devo explicações...

- Sim... vc deve, mais não vou obriga-la a me dar. – Ele permanecia de costas para ela.

- Kai... Antes... eu fui embora... pq... não tinha escolha... assim como não tenho agora...

- ... – Kai não parecia convencido, alias... aquilo não eram desculpas.

- Minha irmãzinha está viva... Boris a mantem presa como modo de me forçar a ser leal a ele... eu fui embora, por causa disso... eu to do lado dele... por causa disso... – Ela abaixava a cabeça, chorando.

Kai não podia acreditar que Boris estava jogando tão sujo assim!

- Ela... não havia morrido...?

- Não... eu a vi no dia seguinte a suposta morte... por isso fui embora... sabe muito bem que não te deixaria...

Kai corou, olhando-a. só agora via que ela chorava como nunca. Ela não estava inventando nada, a conhecia bem o bastante... Mesmo com o passar dos anos, podia sentir. Levantou o rosto dela, o limpando com os dedos.

- Vamos entrar... la dentro vc me fala melhor sobre isso...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As meninas estavam voltando para a Bega, quando Su viu um vulto perto do lago. Ela o reconhecia, era o garoto em quem tinha esbarrado no dia anterior. Ela olhou Kira, sorrindo.

- Hm... acho que vou dar um 'oi' pra ele, pode ir indo. – Su sorriu para a amiga.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim!

-hm... Certo, se cuida. – Kira saiu andando, deixando Su e Max a sós.

Su se aproximou silenciosamente, e então pulou sobre ele, dando um susto nele.

- HEY! – Ele olhava pra ela. – Ah...é vc...

- Sim! – Ela ria. – O Brooklyn estava certo... assustar pessoas é divertido!

- Ahahaha... – Max ria. – pra pessoa assustada não é.

- Nya... vc se acostuma, a Yu-chan já é acostumada com oBrooklyn! – Ria, divertida.

- Tadinha dela! – Ria, a olhando. – Hey, onde estão suas amigas...?

- A Yu-chan ficou la no bairro dos restaurantes, disse que parecia conhecer o lugar e foi atrás das lembranças... Eu disse pra Ki-chan que queria te dar um 'oi' e ai ela foi pra Bega sozinha.

- Ah... – Max se lembrava que do lado daquele bairro, ficavam as mansões e uma delas era a do Kai.

- E cade seus amigos?

- Ah!... a maioria ta na casa do Tyson, como eu moro aki perto, tava vindo pra casa e o Kai ta na casa dele, que fica depois da rua dos restaurantes.

- Ah... hm... será que a Yu-chan já não foi na casa do Kai antes e agora ta se lembrando?

- Não sei – Ria, coçando a cabeça, porem pensava o mesmo. – Bem... o que vai fazer?

- Eu? Ham... talvez... andar por ai... – Sorria. – Ainda tenho tempo para voltar pra Bega...

- Hm... então aceitaria minha compania?

- Claro!

Os dois se levantavam, indo andando pela cidade e conversando animadamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kira ia entrando na Bega quando um guarda a parou.

- Senhorita, vc recebeu uma carta...

- Ah!... Arigatou..! "de quem será?"

Ela foi andando para o quarto, e quando chegou lá começou a lê-la, corando brutalmente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai trazia um pouco de chá para ela, para que se acalmasse... não era o que podia se chamar de assunto fácil, mais ele preferia que ela contasse.

Yumi estava tão transtornada. Ela tinha pensado muito antes de lhe abrir o jogo.

"Ou eu conto agora... ou posso perdê-lo para sempre!... Não quero isso! Não posso perdê-lo!"

- Yumi, tome...

- Arigatou... – ela pegava a xícara e começava a tomar lentamente, sorvendo cada gota.

- Comece... –Sabia que tinha sido grosso, porem a curiosidade era muito grande.

Ele iria saber o pq dela o deixar... O pq de nunca mais se virem... Foi algo que pesou muito na mente dele e o fez ser fechado como era... Ele confiou nela e ela simplesmente havia quebrado aquilo...

- hm... Bem... isso começou no dia em que Boris veio avisar que meus pais haviam morrido...

Flash Back

Yumi havia dormido mau aquela noite... Quando amanheceu ela decidiu sair para andar pelo local de treinamento, ainda sem sono. Caminhou até a cuia que sempre treinava com Kai, começando a chorar.

Foi quando um dos guardas de lá foi até ela e a convidou para ir falar com Boris, pois ele disse que queria vê-la. Ela aceitou não sabendo o que a esperava.

Quando entrou na sala de Boris, viu uma menina de uns 2 anos sentada em uma cadeira, adormecida. Yumi a reconheceu na hr.

- Rika! – Gritou, correndo até a irmã e a abraçando. Foi quando escutou a porta atrás de si fechar.

Ela olhou para trás, vendo Boris a olhando com um olhar maldoso. Ele foi caminhando até ela e se sentou na poltrona ao lado de onde estavam as irmãs Hikaru.

- Vejo que a reconheceu, pequena Yumi... agora que sabe que Rika está bem, vc me deve algo.

- Co...como assim?...

- Eu a salvei, agora vc me deve a vida dela...

- Ma-mas... eu não tenho como pagar...como eu posso...?

- Simples... – Ele se levantou, indo até ela e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela e colocando os lábios perto do ouvido dela, sussurrando. – Vc irá para a Itália... lá estão acontecendo ótimos avanços na nossa tecnologia de treino e quero que vc os teste...

- Ma-mas... e o Kai-kun...?

- Esqueça dele... Ele é insignificante perto do que tenho planejado para vc.

- Mas... eu prometi pra ele...

- Esqueça... ou melhor... se quiser ficar com ele, eu tenho outro modo de quitar a divida – sorria de modo assassino. – Posso matar sua pequenina irmã... assim vc não me deverá a vida dela, não é? (ele é maníaco o.o)

- Não! – Yumi abraçou a irmã com força, quase a acordando.

- Então, esta decidido, vc irá para a Itália... mais como quero ser bonzinho, vc pode ficar até uma semana aqui... depois disso vc ira para a Itália... Aproveite esse tempo para dar adeus a seu amiguinho...

- Hai... – Yumi abaixou a cabeça.

Fim do Flash Back

- ...e...foi isso... – Yumi abaixava a cabeça, angustiada por se lembrar daquilo.

Kai não podia acreditar... Boris a ameaçou... a usou como um boneco... ainda ameaçou matar a irmã mais nova de Yumi... Kai se sentia um lixo... havia dito tantas coisas para ela quando ela lhe contou que iria para a Itália... Como fora burro... como deve tê-la feito sofrer.

Agora a olhava, percebendo lagrimas correrem pelo rosto dela mais rapidamente e em maior volume... ela chorava, muito angustiada... era horrível vê-la assim... Foi até ela, a abraçando e sentindo o mesmo ser retribuído. Apoiou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, a acariciando como um velho amigo... um bom companheiro.

- Gomen... por tudo que te disse... não achava que fosse isso...

- Tudo... Tudo bem... – Ela começava a soluçar. Se lembrava que Boris poderia suspeitar de algo e disse: – E...eu... tenho que ir... Kai...

- Quer que eu te acompanhe...?

- Não... Boris não sabe que me encontrei com vc... vai ser um problema se nos ver juntos...

- Tem certeza? Vc não me parece bem... Tb... posso acompanha-la até perto de la... não preciso deixa-la na porta. – Ele queria, mais do que tudo, se aproximar novamente dela... voltarem a ser tão próximos como eram antes... Ou talvez mais...

- Kai... – Ela o olhava e via nele novamente aquele garoto por quem havia se apaixonado anos antes... ele não estava tão fechado como quando o havia visto a três dias atrás. – Arigatou...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Su e Max haviam andado pelas quadras em volta de la, conversando sobre lutas, amigos... E então voltaram para o local que se encontraram.

Su o olhou e sorriu.

- Arigatou pelo passeio! – Sorria de modo doce. – Bem, agora eu tenho que ir... tenho treino cedo amanha.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas! Mais vcs não tem descanso não?

- Iie... – O olhava, sorrindo. – Temos que treinar muito!

- Para nos vencer...? – Perguntava um tanto triste.

- Hai... Mais tb para proteger uma pessoa...

- Boris?

- Iie...

- Quem...?

- Meu irmão

- Vc tem um irmão?

- Hai... Boris o mantem prisioneiro... caso eu fuja... ele o mata... eu tenho que servir a lê como se fosse um boneco...

Max a olhava um tanto arrependido pelo mau juízo que tinha feito dela no começo, e mais agora por saber que ela era uma 'refém' de Boris.

- Bem... Agora vou indo. – Ela sorriu de modo triste, saindo correndo em seguida, não dando tempo para Max falar nada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já estavam perto da Bega quando pararam de andar. Kai segurou Yumi pela mão, a fazendo olha-lo.

- Yumi... Tem como eu te ajudar...? com a Rika...?

- Iie... Só eu e minhas amigas podemos ajudar nossos irmãos. Mas... – Ela o olhava, sorrindo. – Não importa o que aconteça, vou ser sempre sua amiga.

- Digo o mesmo...

Yumi já ia indo embora quando Kai a segurou novamente. Yumi o olhava, vendo-o tirar uma de suas luvas e dando para ela.

- Não se esqueça... Qualquer coisa pode contar comigo... e nunca se esqueça de mim...

- A-arigatou... Kai-kun... – Ela corava, depois saindo correndo para a Bega.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neee! Acabou o cap. 2! -

Como vcs viram, já comecei a envolver os personagens... contei seus motivos, mais ai não está tudo! Podem esperar, tem muito mais por vir! n.n-  
Eu queria pedir mais uma coisa, escolham o par romântico da Su até o cap 4! \o/ ok?

**Yami**: Haha-san(Mãe em japa xP)! Arigatou pela Reviw -... e obrigada por votar! n.n-... como vc viu, o Max já começou a se enturmar com a Su, porem como ainda quero mais votos, não garanto que será com ele!

**Little Dark**: hahahaha xD... tadinho... toda a herança do Kai ia por água a baixo com a Su como sua mulher hahahah xD... Porem, o par romântico do Kai nesta fic é a Yumi, o que pode acontecer é eles gastarem todo o dinheiro em DDR xD hahahahahaha

**Etsuko Kaye**: Neee \o/ vc viu que eu botei o nome da Su de Su por sua causa, né? n.n-... ainda bem que está gostando! -... Tem que decidir viu! n.n

Ja ne! n.n


	3. O Desafio

Ola pessoal! n.n

Prontos para mais um cap? \o\

Bem, eu vou começar logo, sem meia voltas! 

**Diclame:** Beyblade não me pertence ;-;'...

Cap. 3 – Os planos de Boris vem a tona... Yumi tb começa sua armação.

Yumi olhava as duas amigas dormindo cada uma em sua cama. Elas tinham prometido estarem acordadas as 7 hrs, porem faltavam 5 minutos para tal e somente Yumi estava acordada e pronta para o treino matinal.

- Preguiçosas... – Bufava, chegando perto das duas. – Garotas, acordem. – Falou, tentando acorda-las calmamente, porem nada aconteceu. – Garotas... – Ela chamou mais uma vez, vendo que ainda não tinha acontecido nada. Bufou, pegando mais ar e berrando. – GAROTAS! ACORDEM!

As duas acordavam, olhando Yumi com extrema cara de sono.

- Só mais um minuto... – Reclama Su.

- Nada disso! Sabem que horas são! Alem do mais, vcs dormiram antes deu chegar aqui, deveriam ter acordado primeiro!

- Mais vc é ninja Yumi... nós somos garotas normais. – Retruca Kira.

- Ta me chamando de anormal! – Ela olhava as amigas com um olhar ameaçador.

- Claro que não... – Fala Su. – Só que dorme menos que o normal...

- Aiai – Yumi suspira, olhou as amigas. – Olha, vou pentear o cabelo, quando eu voltar quero as duas em pé, escutado? – Escutou um murmúrio e saiu do quarto, indo até o banheiro e começando a se arrumar.

Yumi se olhava no espelho, parecendo mais alegre... Ela olhou a mão direita, onde estava a luva que era de Kai.

Nada podia estar melhor... estavam voltando a ficar juntos... apesar de Boris, que desejava que aquela amizade fosse desfeita o mais rápido possível.

Era um sonho... só podia estar sonhando...

"Kai-kun... que bom que vamos voltar a ser os mesmos..." Pensava alegre.

Foi quando percebeu que nenhuma de suas amigas entrava pela porta do banheiro para tomar um banho.

Voltou para o quarto e o que encontrou foi as duas dorminhocas bem aconchegadas em suas camas, enroladas no lençol.

- Isso já é de mais...

Yumi caminhou até o lado da cama de Su e levantou o colchão, a tacando diretamente no chão.

- Ai! Yumiiiiii!

Yumi não ligou para Su e foi até a cama de Kira, fazendo o mesmo. Quando Kira caiu brigou com Yumi, porem ela não estava prestando atenção na amiga, ela caminhava até um canto e pegava uma carta.

- Uma carta...? – Kira se assustava, olhando Yumi. – 'Para Kira' – Lia em voz alta.- Ki, desde quando vc se corresponde com alguém!

- Não é de sua conta! – Kira se levantou rapidamente, correndo até Yumi, tentando tomar a carta dela.

- Agora vc acordou! – Ria, desviando das mãos de Kira, e olhando Su, a chamando para ajuda-la a brincar com Kira.

- Joga pra mim! – Su entrava na brincadeira, pegando a carda quando Yumi tacava para ela.

E assim ficaram, não abriram a carta, sabiam que deveria ser algo pessoal, mais queriam brincar um pouco, pois hj seria um dia muito difícil, e o melhor era se divertir.

Suas brincadeiras foram interrompidas quando a porta foi aberta e um garoto de cabelos vermelhos espetados e olhos verdes entrava pela mesma, olhando, primeiro, a bagunça que estava o quarto: os colchões fora do lugar, as cobertas pelo chão, algumas coisas caídas no chão e os travesseiros quase sem colchas; Depois olhava as garotas. Yumi estava sobre a sua cama, praticamente arrumada, só faltava arrumar o cabelo e por as botas, já Kira estava sendo segurada por Su, ambas de camisola um tanto amarelada, e Kira tentava tomar das mãos de Yumi uma carta.

- Que... bagunça é essa...?

- É que... a gente tava brincando...

- Bem... é melhor se arrumarem, já estão atrasadas.

As garotas rapidamente arrumaram o quarto.

- Meninas, vou indo para o refeitório, nos encontramos na cuia, ok?

- Hai! – disseram as duas.

Yumi se arrumou e foi para a área do refeitório da Bega junto a Brooklin, quanto as meninas se arrumavam no quarto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No mesmo horário, Keny ligava para os amigos, os acordando. Já estava na hr de irem treinar. O tempo era precioso e hj seria o dia da coletiva das três garotas novatas da Bega, onde provavelmente teria uma luta demonstrativa delas, e eles não queriam perder, principalmente Kai e Ray.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já eram 10 hrs da manha. Faltavam duas hrs para a coletiva das meninas. Apesar disto elas estavam treinando, planejavam parar somente quando faltasse 40 min para a coletiva.

Apesar do esforço de todas, Yumi parecia desligada de tudo, porem sua beyblade fazia ótimos movimentos, era claro que ela era uma ótima jogadora.

- Yu-cha... oque vc tem? – Perguntou Su.

- Eu...? Nada... Só... tava pensando...

- No que?

- Bem... vou fazer uma proposta ao Boris...

- Como assim? –Diz Su.

- O que vc quer com ele? – Completa Kira.

- Bem... estamos perto de completar o sonho dele, depois disso ele tem que nos libertar...

- Bem... isso é verdade... mais... talvez ele não queira.

- Sim, eu sei, mais eu tenho um plano... "ele vai fazer isso por bem ou por mal..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os garotos continuavam a treinar arduamente, porem havia um desanimo geral. Eles pareciam mais preocupados em ver a entrevista das garotas do que em treinar naquele dia.

- Já chega! – Kuny se levanta. – Vcs não fizeram nada certo até agora! Desisto!

- Mais eles precisam treinar! – Diz Hilary.

- Eu sei, mais eles não querem treinar, não vê?

- Não é isso Keny! – Diz Tyson.

- Só que hj não é um bom dia para treino! – Diz Ray.

- É... Hj vamos saber quão forte são aquelas garotas, não podemos ficar aqui! Quero ver de perto! – Diz Daichi.

- Ahhhh! – Keny passa a mão na cabeça. – Ta bom ta bom! Vamos para la! Da qui a pouco deve começar a entrevista com elas.

- é! Vamos ver se elas são tão boas quanto Boris diz! – Diz Tyson.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As garotas já estavam arrumadas, faltava pouco tempo para darem uma entrevista em publico, e estavam um tanto nervosas. Boris, porem, estava bastante confiante, porem as vezes olhava Yumi com certa raiva, por causa da conversa que tiveram a pouco tempo.

"Essa garota vai sofrer, acha que pode fazer o que bem entende! O irmão dela vai pagar pela insolência dela!"

Foi quando começou o 'show'. Elas entraram e tomaram os seus lugares.

Seus olhares eram bastante frios, congelantes na verdade. Tinham que ser verdadeiras pedra de gelos...

Os repórteres começavam a fazer as perguntas, e elas respondiam em poucas palavras, em tom educado e polido. Alguns dos jogadores que estavam ao fundo começavam a gritar, dizendo que elas não eram boas, somente fachadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao fungo o grupo olhava aquela movimentação, tentando chegar a frente, tinham que ver tudo de perto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Bem, se elas são tão poderosas assim, poderiam nos demonstrar? – Dizia um repórter.

- Mais é claro. – Sorriu Boris. – Qual de vcs querem treinar contra minhas três lindas garotas?

Os jogadores do EUA (num sei o nome deles uu") Passaram pela grade de segurança, olhando para as três.

- Nós vamos! – Diz o carinha de cabelo loiro, líder dos EUAblakers.

- Ok. – Diz Yumi, se levantando.

- Se é nos testar que querem... – Começa Su.

- Testar farão. – Termina Kira.

As três desceram até uma cuia perto do lugar que elas davam entrevistas, assim como os EUAblakers tb fizeram. Lá eles esperaram a contagem regressiva acabar e serem autorizados a atirarem suas Beyblades.

- Vai Phoenix! – Grita Yumi.

- Vai Dowphin! – Grita Su

- Vai Lince! – Grita Kira.

E então a luta começava. Os EUABlakers pareciam levar a melhor, porem quando os garotos olharam para a cara das três, ela nem pareciam jogar a sério.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles estavam esgotados, e elas nem suavam.

- é só isso? – Pergunta Yumi.

- Tem que melhorar. – Fala Su.

- Se forem contra a gente neste estado, nada vai adiantar. – termina Kira.

- O que vcs tão falando!

- Nos vamos acabar com vcs!

- Vamos la galera, vamos terminar com isto!

Eles jutaram seus ataques, e tudo parecia perdido, porem as garotas suspiraram, olhando-os.

- Precisam de mais treino... – Yumi foi contra dois de uma vez, tacando-os para fora da Cuia.

- Precisam de melhores equipamentos... – Su tacou mais dois para fora da Cuia.

- E precisam de melhores jogadores... – Kira joga os ultimos dois pra fora da cuia.

E assim foi dada o final da partida demonstrativa.

Elas olharam Boris, que sorria alegre.

- Bem, como podem ver, minhas garotas são espetaculares!

Yumi caminhou para o centro do local, olhando os amigos de Kai, principalmente eles.

- Eu os desafio... daki a uma semana, no estádio de Kyoto. Estejam lá, será uma luta muito importante.

Kai olhou Yumi nos olhos naquele momento, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Mais é claro que vamos estar lá! – Fala Tyson, sorrindo um tanto bravo.

- Ótimo, vamos garotas. – Yumi sai andando para dentro da Bega, seguida pelas meninas.

Kira olhou Ray suplicante por meros segundos e depois entrou dentro da Bega, desaparecendo.

Boris deu mais algumas palavras para os repórteres, depois entrando na Bega e indo para sua sala.

O desafio estava feito, o que restava agora eram os BladeBrakers se prepararem a altura, elas já foram suas amigas, porem elas agora os haviam desafiado. Era o momento de mostrar que o Boris estava jogando contra o grupo errado, do modo errado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eeee! Terminado o cap 3! n.n

Pequeno né? Eu sei, mais ele tinha que ser. Eu já planejava ele e até que aumentei ele um pouco, mais de agora em diante, os caps serão mais longos! Eu juro!

Ah! Quanto ao humos, vai ter que dar um tempo, o tema agora será difícil de conduzir com risos, mais esta tudo bem, eu vou dar o meu melhor para não deixar cair em drama! N.n

Ja ne!


	4. Plano em Ação!

Domo! n.n

To atrazada para o cap 4, mais o coloquei, espero que até sábado que vem esteja pronto o 5º! Podem cobrar de mim!

**Diclamer**: Beyblade num me pertence, somente Yumi, Kira e Su! O.o

Dedicatória: Cap dedicado a minha Haha-san! Yami! N.n Feliz niver Haha-san!(ps: HahaMãe)

Cap. 4 – Plano em Ação!

O desafio havia sido feito há dois dias. Pelo que souberam os Bladebrakes, as garotas já haviam sido levadas para a cidade de Kyoto e já estavam se acostumando ao lugar para a luta.

Essa luta estava preocupando muito Keny, já que o poder delas parecia bem maior do que o deles... Porem sabia que o Tyson não ia dar o braço a torcer, pois ele adorava se mostrar e adorava ainda mais desafios feitos contra si. Alem do que, Ray estava disposto a lutar, assim como Max. Kai, porem, não se mostrava interessado naquela luta, porem ele iria como apoio, caso Tyson resolvesse comer de mais antes da luta.

Eles estavam na estação de trem, esperando pelo trem que os levaria para Kyoto. Tyson parecia que ia explodir por causa de Daichi, que não parava de zoar com a sua cara e brigar com ele. Kai permanecia quieto e pensativo... Alias, estava assim desde o desafio... Ray tb estava pensativo... Já Max parecia disposto a vencer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em Kyoto, as garotas terminavam seu treino antes da luta contra o grupo de Tyson. Elas estavam dispostas a tudo... mesmo derrotar os seus novos amigos, para libertar seus irmãos...

Assim que se refrescaram, foram para o quarto em que estavam hospedadas. Yumi se deitava na cama, olhando a luva que Kai havia lhe dado...

"Não se esqueça... Qualquer coisa pode contar comigo... e nunca se esqueça de mim..."

Lembrava das palavras dirigidas a si pelo próprio Kai... estava muito feliz pelas palavras, porem tinha medo de algo voltar a fragilizar aquela amizade... algo... como o desafio que havia feito aos seus amigos...

- Kai-kun... – Murmurou sem perseber. - 'seremos amigos pra sempre... né?'

Kira ficava sentada em sua cama, relendo a carta que lhe fora escrita.

"Kira-chan,

Não se preocupe com nada... sei que pode ser difícil... eu não estou passando por nada disso, então não posso te aconselhar nada... Mais saiba que sempre vou estar ao seu lado...

Sabe, é estranho... nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo e acho que a conheço a vida toda!... e é por isso que quero que confie em mim...

Não se preocupe se tivermos de lutar, vou dar o melhor de mim, e espero o mesmo de vc. Sei que tem muita coisa a perder e por isso não vou deixar isto acontecer. Poderá sempre contar comigo.

Ass: Ray"

Essa simples carta escrita por Ray fora capaz de faze-la refletir... sabia que a vitória não seria nada fácil... principalmente se seu oponente fosse mesmo Ray, e obvio que seria... Iria dar o melhor de si!

Já Su apenas olhava pela janela. Estava bastante pensativa naqueles últimos dias... estava confusa.

'Eu... não gostava do Brooklin?... Pq me sinto assim por vc agora... Max...?'

Ela abaixava a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente. Se virou para as amigas, vendo que cada uma fazia algo que as faziam lembrar do alguém muito especial dentro de si. Elas sabiam de quem gostavam... mais e ela...? Ela sabia...? Será mesmo que sabia...?

'Quem disse que a resposta está dentro de nós estava completamente errado...'

Suspirava, indo para a sua cama e se deitando. Refletia sobre o que ia fazer de agora em diante. O plano de Yumi tinha dado, aparentemente, certo. Logo elas poderiam salvar seus irmãos... e então... Adie Boris!

As esperanças das três estavam naquela luta. Era vencer... ou vencer!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Logo abaixo, em um quarto separado, uma garota de longos cabelos negros com mexas loiras entrava. Ela estava vestida em uma saia que ia até os joelhos de cor vermelha, uma blusa de frio rosa claro, que cobria o top vermelho. Usava uma sandália de dedo preta e luvas vermelhas. Aparentava ter uns 13 anos. Caminhava até os companheiros de quarto.

Um era um garoto algo, de aparentes 14 anos. Este tinha cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e tinha a cor preta. Usava uma calça larga preta e uma blusa de mangas branca, coberta por uma jaqueta preta. Usava uma meia cinza e luvas pretas sem dedos, seu tênis estava do lado de sua cama.

O outro era um garoto de, tb, aparentes 14 anos. Os cabelos dele eram arrepiados, numa tonalidade vermelha, tendo algumas mechas maiores que as outras, dando um ar de rebeldia. Usava uma blusa de frio vermelha e uma calça folgada preta. Tb estava usando uma meia cinza e as luvas eram de cor avermelhada. Seus sapatos tb estavam do lado de sua cama.

- Ela foram para o quarto. – Dizia a garota.

- Elas te viram...? –Perguntava o Ruivo.

- Iie... Se tivessem visto, Yumi teria me levado para o seu quarto – riu levemente, triste.

- Vc acha que ele vai cumprir a promeça, Rika-chan, Kouta-san? – Perguntava o ruivo.

- Eu realmente não sei... Kaio-kun... – Suspira Rika.

- Ele é bem capas de não cumprir a promessa... seria típico dele...

- Mais é a nossa única chance...

- Mais nossas irmãs talvez não venham com a gente...

- hm...

Os três suspiram.

- Não adianta... vamos esperar a luta...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tyson e companhia finalmente chegavam a Kyoto. Como sempre, eram recebidos pelos repórteres que queriam saber mais sobre os jogadores e o atual campeão mundial que estava se rebelando a nova rede de beyblade.

Tyson, como sempre, acabava se mostrando mais do que devia. Ray simplesmente riu da cena. Kai suspirou, eles não tinham ido para lá para que Tyson fizesse brincadeiras idiotas.

x (de agora em diante, issu - será a indicativa de que ainda estou falando das mesmas pessoas, só que algum tempo depois n.n/)

Chegando no hotel, eles pegaram 3 quartos... 1º para Kai, Ray e Max, 2º para Tyson, Daichi e Keny e o ultimo para Hilary.

No 1º, Kai, Ray e Max estavam um tanto pensativos. Max foi o primeiro a acordar e perceber o estado dos outro dois amigos... não que o estado de Kai fosse muito diferente do normal, mais era preocupante pois até Ray estava assim.

- Pessoal, o que ta rolando? Vcs estão assim a uns dois dias...

- Hm... não é nada Max... – Sorriu Ray.

- Nada que te interesse. – Diz Kai.

Uma gota na cabeça de Ray, suspirando.

- Erm... tem algo a ver com as garotas?

- Já disse que isso não te interessa! – Kai olhava Max ameaçadoramente.

- Bem... é que... eu me encontrei com a Su a uns dois dias...

Ray e Kai o olharam surpresos, será que todos aqueles encontros haviam sido apenas mera coincidência?

- Ela te disse algo? – Pergunta Ray.

- Bem... disse que não estava lutando por escolha... tinha algo a ver com o irmão dela... mais ela num me disse mais nada...

Ray olhou Kai... Haviam conversado sobre o assunto no dia seguinte, porem não achava que Max tb estivesse no meio.

- Então o que a Kira disse é mesmo uma realidade... todas tem irmão preso por Boris... – Ray leva a mão ao rosto, suspirando.

- Como assim...? as outras tb...? – Max parecia surpreso, não esperava. – Hey Ray, vc acha que essa luta...?

- Não sei... talvez sim... pela cara do Boris, ele não esperava aquilo...

- Hm...

- O importante é estarmos preparados para a luta... mesmo que seja algo a ver com os irmãos delas, elas saberão se as deixarmos ganhar e não vão achar a vitória justa. – Diz Kai.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe... elas são fortes... o Boris sabe selecionar seus jogadores.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente era a hora do desafio. As três subiram na plataforma de frente para a cuia. O BeyStadium estava lotado, todos gritando para que começassem as lutas.

As garotas não sabiam contra quem iriam lutar... Mas esperavam que não fossem Kai, Ray e Max... realmente iria tornar a vitória mais difícil.

Dentro da sala dos desafiantes, os BladeBrakes decidiam que iria lutar contra as três. Ray falava que ia lutar contra elas, assim como Max, porem havia uma discussão geral. Kai foi o único que deixou bem claro que não iria lutar.

- Pêra ai! – Diz Keny, tentando acabar com aquela confusão. – Já vimos o poder daquelas garotas... temos que pegar as pessoas mais fortes daqui!...

- Eu sugiro o Ray – Diz Maria.

- Eu sugiro o Max! – Diz um dos carinhas do EUABrakes (eu realmente não decoro o nome deles xD)

- Eu me sugiro! – Diz Daichi.

- O campeão mundial tem que jogar! – Fala Tyson.

- AAAAHHH! Da pra calarem a boca! Vcs estão só atrasando mais a escolha! – Fala Hiraly.

- Bem... Eu acho que já sei quem vai...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Não fiquem assim... Sorriam... hj pode ser o dia em que vcs serão livres para ir. – Diz Boris, sorrindo.

- ... – Rika morde o lábio inferior, nervosa. Tinha uma grande vontade de matar Boris ali mesmo, mais não ia adiantar muita coisa... não agora.

- Não estão felizes...? Pensei que iriam ficar felizes... não é toda hr que aceito alguma proposta vinda das irmãs de vcs...

- Vc não... – Kouta ia falar algo, porem Rika lhe tampou a boca.

- Quieto!... – Sussurrou. – Agora não é hr...

- Certo... – Bufou.

- Bem... sentem-se e assistam ao nosso Show... e torção por suas adoráveis irmãs...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- E já vamos começar! – Grita o narrador. – E agora vamos mostrar como vão ficar as lutas:

1ª – Max X Su

2ª – Ray X Kira

3ª – Tyson X Yumi

- Eeeee… vamos a 1ª luta!

Max e Su foram para a cuia. Pegando cada um sua Beyblade.

- Esta pronto para perder? – Pergunto Su, sorrindo tristemente.

- Vc quem deveria estar! – Max se prepara.

- 3... 2... 1...

- Let it rip! (é assim que escreve? XD) – Gritam os dois.

Os dois atiravam suas beyblades, começando a luta. Max, como sempre, se mantinha na defensiva com a Draziel, já Su ficava rodando em volta dele com a Dowphin. Ambos concentrados, em seus padrões de luta.

-x-x-x-

Do lado da Bega, Yumi e Kira ficavam olhando a luta preocupadas... Não sabiam o que poderia sair dali... só torciam para tudo dar certo.

-x-x-x-

Do lado dos Bladebrakes, Tyson e Daichi faziam muito barulho, reclamando por que os dois não começavam mesmo a luta. Já Ray parecia que estava gostando muito... aquela luta tinha muito mais em jogo do que só a vitória... Eles viram pela tv da sala de espera que Boris estava com mais 3 convidados na sala, e pelas aparências, eram os irmãos de Yumi, Kira e Su.

"Elas querem mesmo fazer isso... mais o Boris não aceitaria um acordo sem nada em troca..." – Pensa Ray.

Ele olhava para os lados, procurando Kai, mais não o achava...

- Onde ele se meteu... ? – Sussurrou.

- É isso ae! Finalmente luta! – Grita Tyson, chamando a atenção de Ray.

-x-x-x-

Na cuia, Su finalmente havia avançado contra Max. Ela batia com toda a força que podia contra a beybalde de Max, mais Draziel era duro de queda. Chou ao ponto de começar a avançar contra a beyblade de Su.

- Isso não é tudo... não de minha parte... será que é da sua!

Com isso, a luta ficou mais acirrada ainda Max queria mostrar que era melhor do quem qualquer um ali, invocando o poder de Draziel.

- Vai Draziel!

Uma enorme onda cobriu o lugar, junto a Beyblade de Su, somente Draziel parecia intacta. Porem, um sorriso brotou no rosto de Su, o que fez Max gelar.

- Arigatou gosaimasu, Max... DOWPHIN!

Na mesma hr Dowphin surgiu das águas que alagavam a cuia, acertando a Beyblade de Max em cheio.

-x-x-x-

Kai passava pelos seguranças da Bega, entrando na sala de espera das garotas. Esperava não ser percebido por ninguém. Chegou perto de Yumi, sem chamar a atenção de Kira, e a puxou, tampando a sua boca com a mão e mostrando para ela fazer silencio.

Ela o obedeceu, o seguindo para fora da sala de espera.

- Kai...? O que está fazendo aqui...?

- Precisava falar com vc... eu vi a sua irmã... vc realmente a está usando como troféu?

- hm... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, suspirando. – Ou era isso... ou ela ia passar o resto da vida vivendo em cativeiro por causa do Boris...

- Pensei que gostasse mais da sua irmã. – Ele falava de modo que parecia estar decepcionado.

- Kai... quando chegar a hr certa... vc vai entender... Por favor... por agora, volte para a sua sala de espera... se te pegarem aqui... posso não conseguir livrar minha irmã...

- Não vou. – Disse simplesmente.

- Vc é doido! Kai... por favor... não faça objeções...!

"- É isso ae!"- Escutaram a voz de Kira dentro da sala de espera. Yumi olhou para a porta, correndo para a mesma, porem Kai a parou.

- Kai? O qu...

Sua fala foi interrompida pelos lábios de Kai que a beijaram de modo que paralisaria qualquer mulher. Ele a envolveu com os braços, Beijando-lhe com amor. Ela sentia o rosto corar e os olhos, a começo, estava arregalados, tamanha a surpresa, porem ela lentamente fechou os olhos, retribuindo ao beijo.

O toque daqueles lábios doces faziam os dois se sentirem completos, e nas nuvens, fazendo-os esquecer da situação de perigo em que se encontravam.

Yumi escutou passos em direção ao pequeno corredor que separava a área de espera ao corredor principal do BeyStadium, parando o beijo bruscamente.

- Kai-kun... vc não devia ter feito isso... – Ela respirava fundo, olhando para os lados. – Se te pegarem aqui, vc vai estar encrencado!... – Olhou para a porta da sala de espera. – Vem!

Sem dar tempo aos questionamentos de Kai, Yumi o puxou para dentro da sala de espera e fechou a porta. Ambos deram de cara com Kira, que estava assustada.

- Nem um pio! – Fala Yumi, correndo para um armário e colocando Kai la dentro, sem dar tempo dele protestar.

A porta foi aberta logo em seguida. Os guardas olharam a sala toda, passando os olhos pelas duas garotas.

- Onde está o intruso?

- Eu sou obrigada a saber! – Fala Yumi.

- Nós ouvimos vozes vindas do corredor. A voz de um garoto... onde ele esta!

- Não sabemos! Não deu pra ver que só tem a gente aqui! – Fala Kira.

- Bem... é que...

- 'é que' nada! Caiam fora!

- Bem...

- JÁ! – Berra Yumi.

Os dois guardas se entreolharam e saíram da sala. Assim que a porta se fechou, as duas respiraram fundo.

Yumi deixou Kai sair do armário, o olhando.

- Viu só! Deveria ter ficado lá!... Quase pos tudo a perder! –Yumi caminha até o sofa, olhando a TV.

- Hunf! – Kai cruza os braços, fechando os olhos e se encostando na parede, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Suas caretas não me intimidam. – Yumi o olha, brava.

- Muito menos as suas.

Kira olhava tudo com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-x-x-x-

Na cuia, Max lutava com todas as forças, porem parecia que ele havia feito o jogo dela. Estava quase sem energia, enquanto ela estava cheia. Ela o olhou.

- Desista... se não o fizer... não irei me responsabilizar pela sua beyblade.

- Nunca!

- Yare yare... – Suspirou, o olhando. – ok... DOWPHIN!

A beyblade de Su foi com tudo contra a de Max... Em mais alguns segundos, a beyblade de Max caia do lado dele, totalmente destruída.

- E ESTA TERMINADO! O VENCEDOR DA 1ª LUTA É SU!

Varias pessoas gritavam de alegria, felizes pela vitória de uma das favoritas. Ela pegou sua beyblade e foi até Max.

- Espero que não leve para o lado pessoal...

- ... – Max parecia inconformado com a perda.

Ela suspirou, dando as costas para ele e saindo andando.

- Kuso! – Sussurou Max.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Hey, alguém sabe onde ta o Kai? – Pergunta Hilary.

- Não... ele saiu durante a luta. – Diz Ray.

- Deve ter ido ao banheiro. – Diz Daichi.

Todos o olham com uma enorme gota.

- QUE! Ele tb é gente! – Diz, cruzando os braços.

Suspiram.

- Bem... agora é a minha vez! – Diz Ray, indo em direção a saída.

- Vença! – Grita Tyson.

- Hm... Ok... – Ele falou de um modo que dava a entender que não estava confiante disto.

Ray saiu da sala e todos se entreolharam.

- O que ele tem...?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na sala de espera das meninas, Kira terminava de se arrumar para a luta.

- Deseje-me sorte! – Sorriu.

- Boa sorte! – Falou Yumi.

- Hunf... – Kai apenas bufou.

- Hm... vou entender isso como "digo o mesmo" – Kira sorriu, saindo da sala de espera.

- Pq não pode nos desejar boa sorte?

- Pq não seria verdade.

- O que vc tem! Primeiro fala que eu posso sempre contar com vc, e agora torce pra eu me ferrar!

- Eu não quero que se ferre... por isso torso contra! – A olhou.

Yumi o olhou, suspirando.

- Vc vai vender sua alma para o Boris e não quer que eu brigue com vc!

- É pela minha irmã! Será que não entende!

- Não! Não vou deixa-la jogar sua vida fora!

- Eu cuido da minha vida, não vc!

- Apartir de agora eu cuido! (-) – Caminhou até ela.

- Quem vc pensa que é para falar isso! – Se levantou, o olhando.

- Sou alguém que te quer bem!

Os dois ficaram frente a frente durante algum tempo, se olhando.

- ...Vá...Vá embora... Se não vão te pegar... já basta eu nesta encrenca...

- Não vou...

- Kai-kun... – Ela o olhou por um tempo, depois lhe deu um tapa no rosto, o deixando atordoado. – vc vai sim! Não pode ficar aqui! Saia daqui como entrou!

- ... – Ele a olhava, incrédulo.

- ...Eu... juro que minha alma não vai ser do oni por muito tempo... (oni seria mais um termo para demônio o.o)

- ... Certo...

Kai deu as costas para Yumi, indo para a saída do quarto. Abria a porta, a olhando. Ela estava já de costas para ele, olhando a tv, onde a luta entre Kira e Ray começava. Ele bufou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

- ... só eu... devo pagar isso... – Yumi desabou no chão, com as mãos apoiadas no sofá. Começava a chorar, respirando fundo para que as lagrimas parassem.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na sala de Boris, os quatro viram toda a luta entre Su e Max.

- Bem... sua irmã cumpriu o acordo... pode ir embora, Kaio.

- hm...? –Ele olhou Boris. – Vou esperar meus amigos...

- Hm... melhor... assim economizo dinheiro com o transporte de vcs... – Ele sorriu de canto. – Hiro, vc vai leva-los para a estação, depois das lutas...

- Certo... – Hiro concorda com a cabeça, olhando pela janela e vendo a luta entre Ray e Kira começar. "Agüentem mais um pouco... logo vcs vão estar livres para agirem..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yay! Finalmente o cap 4 ta on! nn-...

Tirei a curiosidade de vcs quanto a carta da Kira eim! xP

Vcs acham que o plano da Yumi é só isso...? será que vai se concretizar! 

Próximo cap.: Será que Kira conseguirar vencer Ray? Yumi será capas de concretizar seu plano? Kai vai deixar que Yumi vire o sacrifício para que Boris pare de atormentar sua irmã? O que será que Hiro está realmente fazendo na Bega?


	5. Trocas Injustas

Neee... desculpem a demora! X.x... bem... aki vai o cap!

**Diclamer:** Beyblade não me pertence! Somente Su, Yumi, Kira, Rika, Kouta e Kaio

Cap. 5 – Trocas injustas...

Era hr da luta entre Kira e Ray. Ambos estavam extremamente nervosos... Ray já sabia pelo que ela estava passando, e quando Boris falou um pouco antes da luta, dava para ver que em sua sala haviam mais 3 pessoas, que não eram guardas. Teve suas suspeitas concretizadas quando conseguiu identificar a cor dos cabelos, que eram idênticos aos das garotas. Sabia que não poderia ganhar... mais não poderia perder de modo fácil... pois ela ficaria indignada e Boris poderia suspeitar.

Kira olhava Ray como se o analisasse... Sabia que ele já havia descoberto o plano, assim como Kai o fizera. Mais agora já era tarde. Tinham uma luta para travar, e esta, decidiria o destino de seu irmão.

- Kouta... – Sussurrou.

Foi neste momento que a luta começou. Lince, a BeyBlade de Kira, dançava pela cuia, rodeando a Trigger de Ray. Já Ray a observava, tentando reconhecer o padrão de ataque daquela beyblade.

Certamente aquilo não ia ser uma luta fácil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai entrava na sala de espera dos amigos, vendo Max encostado em um canto com os seus amigos dos All Star PPB. Sabia que ele deveria estar mau por ter perdido e não ter conseguido vingar seus amigos, porem isso poderia ter sido o melhor resultado para aquela luta...

Olhou pela TV, vendo que Tanto Kira quanto Ray se atacavam de modo continuo... e tudo estaria certo se ele não visse no rosto de Ray uma feição de quem já vai perder...

"Então ele só quer enrolar um pouco para depois cair fora..." – Pensou Kai, suspirando, apesar de bom... aquilo certamente não iria dar muito certo... se Boris percebesse algo estranho na luta, poderia acabar com o acordo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Su entrava na sala de espera, encontrando Yumi deitada no sofá com a dobra do braço esquerdo sobre os olhos.

- Yu-chan...? – Caminhou até ela, vendo em seu rosto marcas de choro. – Yu-chan! O que aconteceu!

Yumi se levantou rapidamente, olhando a amiga e percebendo que sua maquiagem (na verdade ela só usa lápis nos olhos o.O") deveria estar um tanto borrada por causa do choro. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando tirar aquilo.

- Yu-chan, calma... – Su pegou um pano e limpou o rosto da amiga, depois se sentou no sofá a frente dela, a olhando. – O que foi...? Boris fez algo?

- Iie... não foi Boris. – Suspirou.

- Quem foi...?

- Kai... – Olhava para baixo.

- O que ele fez! – Perguntava, preocupada com a amiga.

- Bem... não foi o que ele fez... e sim o que eu fiz a ele... na verdade só estou com medo de perde-lo... Após tudo o que eu lhe disse... e tudo o que ele já sabia... o que mais eu posso fazer...? – Abraçava a amiga, chorando. – Se ele se meter nisto mais do que deveria, pode morrer...! não quero isso…

- ... Tudo bem... – Ela abraçou a amiga, passando a mão em sua cabeça, tentando reconforta-la. – Ele é um garoto forte, sabe se defender... Alem do mais... ele já conseguiu sair das mãos de Boris, não é? – Sorria para a amiga, tentando anima-la. – Ele não deve ter medo do Boris, e, agora que nossos irmãos vão ficar livres, não vamos mais precisar temer pela vida deles...

Yumi olhou a amiga por um tempo, depois sorriu, concordando com o que ela lhe dizia.

- ... é... Vc ta certa!... Logo esse pesadelo vai acabar e vamos poder finalmente viver em paz! – O sorriso mostrava mais confiança, porem ainda demonstrava um pouco de tristeza...

Su percebeu aquilo, passando a mão no rosto da amiga como se tentasse acalma-la. A puxava para perto de si como se fosse a irmã mais velha dela e lhe colocava a cabeça no colo, passando as mãos pelos fios de cabelos dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo... vc vai ver...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na cuia, Ray parecia perceber que o seu plano de agüentar só um pouco não ia dar muito certo... A Beyblade de Kira vinha com tudo contra a sua, o que o obrigava a tb começar a jogar duro na luta. Via que ela era uma ótima jogadora, e que sua beyblade não agüentaria muito tempo na luta.

- Não quer desistir? – Kira o olhava, parecendo implorar para que ele o fizesse... – Sua beyblade não vai agüentar uma investida mais forte.

- Claro que não vou desistir! – Ele a olhava como se dissesse que o melhor era ir até o fim daquela luta, e pelos olhares, compreenderam a mensagem que vinha a seguir.

Ambos invocaram suas feras-bit, e começando um confronto real e muito rápido. Os dois felinos, Tigger e Lince, começaram a travar uma batalha que as vezes produzia alguns terremotos fracos no local.

A platéia ia a loucuria, enquanto Trigger tentava se distanciar de Lince para dar seu ataque mais poderoso, porem Lince não lhe dava abertura nem escapatória daquela luta, não o deixaria fugir.

- Ray, é a sua ultima chance. Desista... não pretendo danificar sua beyblade... – Ela o olhava suspirando e esperando uma resposta afirmativa por parte dele, porem ele não o fez.

- Não vou desistir... não é a minha ética fugir de uma batalha! Eu vou lutar até o final, mesmo que perca.

Kira o olhou por um tempo, parecendo pensar.

"...pode sempre contar comigo..."

"Me desculpe Ray..." Fechou os olhos, se concentrando para o golpe que iria dar e então Lince começou a ir mais rápido e forte contra Trigger.

Os golpes mais potentes pareciam fazer grandes estragos a beyblade de Ray e tiravam já a sua potencia. Kira abriu os olhos, encarando Ray.

- Golpe final... Chuva de garras!

Neste momento a beyblade de Kira começou a ir forte contra a de Ray, batendo cada vez mais rápido, já quase não conseguindo ser acompanhada com os olhos dos presentes no local... Era o fim.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Boris assistia tudo com satisfação. Mais uma derrota para os Bladebrakes.

- Parece que vc, Kouta, tb já está liberado.

Kouta olhava aquela briga e suspirava. Qual era o preço de tudo isso afinal...?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai olhava aquilo. Parecia que Kira era bem mais forte do que imaginava. Estava surpreso pelo poder de luta delas... talvez fosse por isso que Boris as trancava...

Tyson e os outros estavam espantados. Sabiam que elas eram fortes mais nem tanto. Por mais que pensasse... Keny achava que o pior ainda estava por vir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yumi e Su olhavam tudo pela tv. Pareciam bem assustadas, pois não achavam que Kira iria lutar com todas as suas forças... parecia que Ray exigiu isso dela.

- Então ela vai mesmo acabar com a Trigger...

- é o que parece... – Suspira Su, voltando a olhar Yumi e a ajudando a passar o lápis nos olhos novamente e melhorar a aparência chorosa. – Mais mesmo assim... é mais uma vitória... quando vc for, todos os três estarão livres e então vamos poder sair da Bega...

Yumi olhou a amiga e sorriu amarelo.

- Sim.. é verdade... – Ela parecia um tanto desconcertada quanto a estarem livres.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando a seqüência de golpes acabou, a Beyblade de Kira parou perto dela, ainda dentro da cuia, e quanto finalmente conseguiram ver Trigger, não acharam nada mais do que o monte de peças destruídas e o pequeno medalhão de Trigger intacto no meio de tudo aquilo.

O locutor ficou espantado e então anunciou a vencedora.

- A vencedora é KIRA! – Gritou e todos no lugar gritaram juntos, adorando o resultado.

Ray estava paralizado, ainda olhando os destroços de sua beyblade. Foi quando viu as mãos delicadas de Kira pegando as peças e levando até ele.

- Ray... a reconstrua com o material mais forte que encontrar... fale isso para os outros... Se vcs continuarem com essas beyblades, não irão vencer os outros no torneio. – Sussurrou rapidamente para Ray enquanto lhe entregava a beyblade e depois foi saindo. – Gomen nasai... – Sussurou para que ele ainda a escutasse e foi de volta para a sala de espera.

Ray a olhou por um tempo, depois começou a caminhar para a sala onde seus amigos estavam. Aquilo havia sido muito espantoso... porem apesar do estado de sua Beyblade, ela fez o possível para não destruir a alma de Trigger, o que queria dizer apenas para acabar a luta... e ela lhe havia dado uma dica preciosa. Precisava falar com Keny.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yumi estava um tanto nervosa... todas haviam conseguido, agora só faltava ela. Ela se levantou, olhando Su.

- Já vou indo... é a minha vez... não posso mais esperar para libertar Rika...

Su apenas concordou com a cabeça, vendo a amiga sair do quarto. Ela estava decidida, mais parecia que ela saiu mais rápido do quarto por algum motivo especial.

Alguns minutos depois Kira entrou no quarto e viu Su.

- Ue... Cadê a Yumi...?

- Ela já foi para a arena.

- Mais... eu não a vi no caminho...

- Como assim...?

- Quando estava vindo não passei por ela...

- estranho...

As duas olhavam para a Tv, que mostrava agora Tyson subindo a plataforma da cuia e esperando Yumi chegar para o começo da ultima luta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yumi caminhava na direção oposta a cuia. Parecia que ia desistir.

Entrou no banheiro feminino e se olhou no espelho. Tinha que ter animo... se não conseguisse agüentar essa luta, sua irmã não poderia mais ir embora...

- Vamos! – Disse a si mesma. – Vc consegue... Depois disso... só vc quem vai ter que se preocupar com Boris...

Respirou fundo e então saiu do banheiro feminino, determinada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yumi entrou no BeyStadium olhando todos a sua volta. Estava realmente nervosa... não que nunca tivesse lutado em frente a platéia, mais por que era algo mais alem de só mais uma vitória. Era a vida de sua irmã caçula...

Caminhou até a frente de Tyson, botando um sorriso confiante no rosto.

- Sinto muito Tyson, mais hj vc não vai ganhar...

Tyson sentia a provocação de Yumi, o que deu certo. Olhou para ela convencido.

- Vc vai perder! Acha que sou fraco?

- Não acho... tenho certesa. – Sorriu de canto, provocando mais Tyson. "seu ponto fraco é esse..."

- Então vamos começar! 3... 2... 1 e...

Os dois prepararam suas beyblades e a atiraram.

- Let it rip!

A luta começava. Phoenix começava o ataque contra Dragon, sempre forte. O BeyStadium estava começando a ficar com bastante vento, decorrente daquela luta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai olhava tudo perto da entrada para a cuia. Parecia bastante preocupado com o resultado que poderia sair daquela luta.

Porem outra coisa lhe preocupava mais... Como Boris aceitou um acordo como aquele...? Ele sabia que o único modo de controlar as meninas era com seus irmãos... então por que liberta-los...?

Olhava Yumi concentrado.

"Yumi... não importa o que aconteça... não faça besteiras..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yumi olhou para o lado, vendo Kai ao fundo do Stadium a encarando. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha, lhe desconcentrando do ataque a Dragon e dando chance para que Tyson revidasse todos os ataques.

Yumi recebia os golpes dados pela Beyblade de Tyson, percebendo que olhar Kai naquela hr não era uma boa idéia.

- Eu sabia que vc não era grande coisa! – Diz Tyson, a olhando como se já tivesse ganhado a luta.

- Não se deve subestimar uma adversária que não se conhece... vai levar um belo castigo por isso, Tyson!

Yumi voltou a revidar os golpes dados por Tyson, o que fez Dragon ter algumas partes de sua estrutura danificadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Isso não é bom! – Diz Keny, vendo o que acontecia a Beyblade de Tyson. – Se continuar assim a Beyblade dele não vai agüentar!

- Então ele deveria desistir! – Pergunta Hilary.

- Desistir é para fracotes! Ele pode vencer aquela garotinha fácil fácil! – Fala um dos carinha da All Star PPB.

- Não é o que parece! – Diz Maria.

- A Beyblade dele vai virar picadinho, assim como a do Ray! – Diz Lee. – Seria melhor ele desistir!

- Vc conhece o Tyson! Ele nunca desistiria! – Fala Max.

- Mais, sem as Beyblades, como vamos enfrentar o Boris!

- Hm... E se nós pegássemos e reconstruíssemos nossas beyblades com materiais mais resistentes... acredito que não teríamos o problema que estamos tendo agora. – Fala Ray, lembrando-se do que Kira lhe havia dito.

- Mas que materiais...? Boris praticamente fechou o mercado de Beyblade só para sua empresa... – Fala Keny.

- Talvez o senhor Dickenson saiba algum lugar para procurarmos! – Fala Hilary.

- Ótima idéia! – Fala Keny. – Vou falar com ele agora!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Já se cansou, Tyson? – Yumi olhava-o com um sorriso de canto, já vitoriosa. Seu adversário não estava se dando muito bem na luta e ela não permitia mais que Tyson desse ataques.

- Ainda não acabou! – Fala Tyson.

- Claro que acabou, olhe a sua Beyblade e me diga se vc acha que tem algum modo de sua Beyblade lutar contra a minha... Desista logo, não quero mais perder o meu tempo com sua besteiras.

Tyson parecia inconformado. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Ele era o campeão mundial!

- Desista!

- Nunca!

Yumi bufou, olhando-o como se não acreditasse.

- Está bem... Já que quer assim...

Ela começou a se concentrar. Sua beyblade começou a dar voltas em volta de sua Beyblade. Tyson sentia a temperatura aumentar bastante, logo parecia que a Beyblade dele estava rodeada por chamas.

- Agora! INFERNO!

A Beyblade de Tyson começou a ser rebatira para diversas partes da cuia, sendo que ela começava a parecer que ia derreter, perante o calor. Foi quando uma grande chama invadiu totalmente a cuia.

- O que! – Grita Tyson, desesperado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai olhou aquilo e suspirou. Virou de costas e foi embora.

- Acabou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Todos que viam aquilo não sabiam o que ia acontecer. Mais quando parecia que tudo ia pegar fogo, uma coisa passou perto de Tyson e caiu um pouco atrás. Ele olhou e viu que era o emblema da Dragon.

Quando o fogo se dissipou, tudo que eles viam era uma beyblade torrada e a beyblade de Yumi intacta.

- E...eu... não acredito... – fala Tyson.

-E a vencedora é... YUMI! – As pessoas aplaudem e gritam, adorando a ultima luta.

- Eu te avisei... agora... se prepare melhor... na proxima luta, não serei boazinha.

Yumi se virou de costas indo embora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Boris sorria, se levantando e olhando Hiro.

- Pode leva-los para a estação. Suas irmãs cumpriram a promeça...

- Certo.

Hiro olhou os três e os fez segui-lo.

x

Eles estavam dentro de um carro. Após alguns minutos, as três garotas entravam no carro, sorrindo.

- Conseguimos!

Os irmãos se abraçavam.

- então vc vem com a gente, né? – Fala Rika

Elas sorriram concordando.

- Hm... Sem querer estragar o reencontro... mais não acham que Tyson não irá aceita-las em sua casa?

- Bem... se não conseguirmos ficar lá, vamos para outro lugar, longe e protegidos de Boris!

- Hm... Tudo bem.

Yumi e Hiro trocavam olhares, preocupados.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Após uma longa discução, eles já estavam dentro do vagão do Trem... Passaram pouco tempo em Kyoto... mais foram para la somente para a luta.

Tyson conversava com Keny sobre sua nova Beyblade, que logo seria construída pelo pequeno garoto. Kai olhava pela janela do vagão em que se encontrava, com cara de tédio. Foi quando viu 4 garotas e 2 garotos correndo em direção ao trem. Os reconheceram na hr. Eram Kira, Yumi, Su, e mais os 3 que viu pela tv.

A porta estava se fechando e elas pareciam desesperados, foi quando viu 3 capangas de Boris atrás deles.

-x-

- Corram, vou atrasa-los! – Diz Yumi, parando e pegando sua Beyblade.

- Mas...

- Andem logo! Eu vou depois!

Eles entraram correndo no Trem, assustando Tyson e cia.

- Mas... o que vcs...

- Yu-chan! Vem logo!- Chama Su.

Yumi olhou para trás e viu Kai olhando aquilo tudo surpreso, sua irmã e amigas lhe estendendo os braços para que viesse para o trem antes das portas se fecharem. Ela apenas atirou sua Beyblade, se virando de costas para o trem e olhando seus inimigos a frente.

- SE CUIDEM! VEJO VCS NO TORNEIO! – Yumi abaixou a cabeça e começou a lutar contra os inimigos.

- YUMI! – Gritam as garotas.

Kai ia se levantar quando o trem começou a andar e fez todos caírem no chão.

A porta se fechava e o trem já ia se distanciando.

- ANE-CHAN!(Irmã mais velha em japa) – Rika ia para uma das janelas, gritando pela irmã.

A ultima cena que eles viam era Yumi ser imobilizada pelos 3 guardas e ser um pouco espancada. As amigas e os irmãos olhavam pela janela, não acreditando que aquilo havia acontecido.

- KUSO! – Gritava Kira. – Ela... sabia que isso ia acontecer! – Ela batia a mão contra a parede de metal do trem.

- Ane-chan... – Rika se sentava num banco, começando a chorar.

Os garotos olhavam aquilo. Agora todos entenderam o que havia acontecido no torneio.

Su caminhava até eles, respirando fundo para não perder a calma e desabar por causa daquilo.

- Desculpem pelo que aconteceu no torneio... não tínhamos escolha... e nem... sabíamos que ia terminar assim...

- Tudo bem... – Fala Tyson. – Mas.. pq não pediram ajuda...?

- Bem... não podíamos pedir ajuda... mais agora eu quero pedir ajuda... – Su olha Tyson e Max, parecendo implorar. – Nos deixe ficar na casas de vcs... não podemos ir para lugar algum antes de termos a Yu-chan de volta... Eu... eu tenho que brigar com ela por se deixar usar como escudo para os outros! – ela sentia que logo não agüentaria mais as lagrimas, olhando para o lado.

La fora, começava a cair neve lentamente.

Tyson não esperava por esse pedido, porem não poderia deixa-las na mão... Sabia o que Boris havia feito ao Kai e agora sabia o que havia feito a elas.

- tudo bem... fiquem la em casa... mais vou querer que nos contem tudo o que aconteceu...

- A...arigatou...- Sorriu, fechando os olhos e deixando as lagrimas correrem.

Kai estava paralisado olhando pela janela e vendo os flocos de neve caindo lentamente até o chão.

"Yumi... vc disse que não ia vender sua alma ao oni... mais trocou ela pela liberdade das suas amigas... aconteça o que acontecer... eu vou te salvar... eu juro..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yatta! 

Finalmente mais um cap! n.n! 

Bem, agora eu vou indo, desculpem não comentar muito! Já ne! n.n


	6. Adeus Kai

Cap. 6 - Adeus Kai

Já haviam se passado 2 semanas desde que Su, Kira e seus irmãos estavam hospedados na casa de Tyson. Desde o dia em que pariram da Bega, não sabiam como estava Yumi... deixando todos preocupados.

Keny ainda estava atrás de um material mais resistente para as novas beyblades, então Tyson e Ray lutavam com beyblades reservas. E o mais preocupante era que o prazo para o torneio Justice 5 estava chegando, e Boris ainda não havia anunciado seu time, o que faziam os BladeBrakes treinarem mais duro.

Kira entrava na área de treinamento, acompanhando os treinos dos amigos. Graças a elas terem ficados com os meninos, Su já estava num quase namoro com Max e ela própria, Kira, já estava ficando com Ray... Obvio que Maria não gostou nada de ver os dois juntos, porem não ia ficar brigando por ai por um garoto, não tinha mais idade para isso e Lee estava se aproveitando da situação para poder se aproximar mais de Maria e tentar namora-la.

Kira foi até Ray, sorrindo-lhe.

- Ray-kun, como vão os treinos...?

- Bem... apesar desta Beyblade não ser tão boa quanto a antiga, estou conseguindo ir bem.

- Quer treinar com a minha? – Sorriu. – Ela não é como era a sua... mais pode ajudar...

Ray sorriu, olhando Kira.

- Obrigada, Ki-chan, mais não posso aceitar... tb, logo as beyblades novas vão ser feitas, por isso não quero causar problemas.

- Nya... mais... – o olhava, tentando achar um modo de ajudar.

-x-

Kai olhava a todos, segurando sua beyblade com força... Tentara de tudo nestes últimos dias para poder ir a Kyoto ou entrar no prédio da Bega, porem não conseguiu... não obteve nenhuma noticia de Yumi...

"Yumi... pq fez isso... eu não aceito o que vc fez!"

-x-

Su e Max terminavam o treino e se sentavam na varanda da casa, olhando os outros treinarem.

- Vc ta indo bem, apesar de que a sua beyblade tem alguns remedos por causa da nossa briga.

- Que nada, tenho certeza que vc ta pegando leve comigo. Aquele dia vc tava indo bem mais forte do que agora.

- Não tem nada a ver, é pq aquele dia eu tinha que salvar o Kaio, agora minha obrigação e te treinar para que vcs consigam trazer a Yu-chan de volta...

- Nós vamos conseguir... – Sorriu, confiante.

- Tenho saudades dela... – olhou para o chão.

- Não se preocupe... ela deve estar bem...

- Eu espero...

- hm... vejo que estão bem de vida, não é? – todos escutam uma voz vinda da entrada do dojo do avô de Tyson.

- Boris! – Todos olham para a entrada.

- Que bom que ainda se lembram de mim.

- O que vc quer...? – Pergunta Tyson.

- Bem, é que daqui a dois dias terão as classificações para o Justice 5, e como eu soube que algum de vcs estava tentando entrar para a Bega, eu vim buscá-lo.

Todos se entreolharam, procurando a pessoa que tinha feito isso. Kai se levantou, caminhando até Boris, o que deixou alguns espantados e outros com uma expressão parecida com a de "ele vai mesmo fazer isso?"

- Vamos embora. – Disse Kai, dando as costas aos amigos.

- Claro, meu jovem... Mais alguém deseja vir?

Ninguém se moveu, tanto para dizer que não ia, quanto para estressar que não esperavam isso do Kai.

- Então vamos.

Os dois Saem do Dojo de Tyson, deixando o grupo de queixo caído.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao entrarem na limusine, Boris mostrou um lugar para Kai se sentar e depois o olhou, sério.

- Sei que veio comigo por causa de Yumi.

Kai olhou Boris bravo, cruzando os braços.

- Como ela está?

- Perfeitamente bem... só alguns machucados que adquiriu para não ir contra mim mais.

- Ora seu! – serrava os punhos, o olhando.

- Acalme-se... ela vai está bem para competir daqui a dois dias.

- O que vc quer com ela afinal...?

- Isso não te interessa...

- Grrr... – Bufou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yumi acordava, estava trancada naquela mesma sela há dias... Só recebia vistas de Brooklyn, que sempre lhe fazia a mesma proposta... Porem da ultima vez havia ocorrido uma briga e ele havia falado algo que havia deixado Yumi preocupada.

_Flash Back_

Brooklyn entrava na sala, dando-lhe o prato de comida. Depois de vê-la comer tudo, caminhava até uma cadeira e se sentava, a olhando.

- Yumi... Não vai mesmo aceitar a minha proposta...?

- Qual...?

- Se vc namorar comigo, posso fazer o Boris pegar mais leve com vc...

- Já não te disse que não vou aceitar isso...? – O olhava, indignada.

- Eu posso fazê-la esquecer do baka do Kai!

- Eu não quero esquecê-lo! – bufava, cruzando os braços.

- PQ! – Se levantava. – Acha que ele vai vir te salvar!

- Não preciso nem quero que ele me salve! – o olhava, extremamente brava. – Eu não me sinto uma garota indefesa que precisa ser salva! Entenda!

- ... – Ele pegava o prato dela e ia até a porta, depois a olhava. – Quando eu tiver chance, vou me vingar dele...

- Broo—

A porta se fechava antes que ela pudesse falar mais algo.

_Fim do Flash Back_

'Isto está ficando fora de controle...' Pensava consigo mesma.

Olhava o teto, se deitando na cama metálica, ficando a pensar...

'mesmo dizendo aquilo... ainda preciso de ti... Kai...'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-(nya... to sem imaginação pra escrever como os Bladebrakes ficaram se sentindo após a saída de Kai... então, vou pular um dia para que fique perto da luta xP.)

Kai finalmente chegava a Bega de Kyoto... como ele pensava, não tinham tirado ela de lá... por isso não conseguia passagens para Kyoto naqueles últimos dias... Boris queria que alguém fosse para o seu lado, nem que fosse para ficar do lado da garota rebelde.

Ele olhava para aquela construção que havia visitado há alguns dias atrás, lembrando do beijo que dera em Yumi, ficando corado. Balançou a cabeça, voltando a caminhar. Algumas pessoas já os esperavam ali e ficavam tentando conversar com ele, pegar amizade, mais o que receberam foi o silencio total por parte do garoto.

Boris chamou Brooklyn e este veio. Assim que viu Kai, assumiu uma face de ódio, porem não fez nada.

- Brooklyn, leve-o até Yumi... tenho certeza que ele quer vê-la...

Apesar de relutar internamente contra esse pedido, preferiu obedecer Boris e guiar Kai até Yumi.

Após algum tempo caminhando, Brooklyn olhou Kai de lado, bufando.

- Então vai me dizer que veio aqui para salva-la?

- Não é de sua conta...

- Pois saiba que ela não quer ser salva, eu mesmo já tentei salva-la, porem ela disse que não é o tipo de garota que quer ser salva, muito menos por vc. Está perdendo o seu tempo.

- É vc quem o perde... eu não perguntei o que ela falou para vc. O que eu vou perguntar, será unicamente respondido por ela.

- Grr...

- Se não quer me mostrar o caminho até ela, tudo bem.

Kai saiu andando, procurando onde Boris poderia te-la colocado. Brooklyn adoraria deixa-lo se perder por aquele lugar, porem se ele chegasse até ela sozinho, poderia acontecer algo e ele não saberia. Preferiu voltar a andar a frente de Kai, calado.

x

Brooklyn parava, olhando para uma sela.

- Chegamos, ela está ai dentro.

Kai o olhou como se dissesse para que Brooklyn fosse embora, porem Brooklyn não se moveu uma vez sequer. Kai então passou a ignora-lo e abriu a porta (só pode ser aberta por fora u.u), entrando no quarto onde Yumi estava. No caminho pegou uma chave que permitia que ele abrisse a porta por dentro.

Olhou Yumi deitada na cama de metal frio. Ela estava um tanto encolhida e o rosto mostrava-se sujo por causa de choro. Mais ao canto, havia uma cuia pequena, onde continha no centro a beyblade de Yumi.

Caminhou até Yumi silenciosamente e quando ia lhe tocar sua mão, viu-se agarrado pela mão de Yumi, que abria os olhos parecendo brava.

- Fique lon... – Percebeu que era Kai, se levantando e o abraçando com força. – Kai-kun!... de-...desculpe... não sabia que era vc... – O olhou, preocupada. – O que faz aqui...?

- Vim atrás de vc...

- Ma...mas... como...? Vc não se juntou a Bega!

- Precisei fazer isso... mais agora posso te proteger... – A olhou, passando as mãos pelo rosto dela, limpando suas lagrimas.

- Seu idiota!... não deveria ter feito isso! Ele vai te usar!...

- Calma... – Ele se sentava do lado dela, a puxando para si, acariciando-lhe a cabeça.

Ela parecia se acalmar, respirando fundo, o abraçando.

- Kai-kun... quem te trouxe aqui...?

- Um garoto ruivo...

- ... Brooklyn...? – Olhou para a porta, procurando ver se Brooklyn observava os dois.

- O que foi...?

- ... Kai... jura pra mim... se vc lutar contra o Brooklyn, não brinque com ele... Ele pode parecer fraco... mais ele é a arma secreta da Bega... Poucos já viram ele lutando... nem as meninas viram ele lutando... se vc não se cuidar... pode perder...

- Pq acha que eu perderia para ele?

- Kai... por favor, não o subestime! Ele é mais forte do que aparenta!

- Yumi... Não vou perder para ele...

- Não estou dizendo isso... só peço que tome cuidado... Ele tem ódio de vc... – sussurra.

- Pq ele tem?

- Por minha causa... – Ela o olha, preocupada.

- hm... não se preocupe, vou tomar cuidado.

- Arigatou... - Sorriu.

-x-

Do lado de fora, Brooklyn se corroia de ódio, querendo parar aquela cena.

'vc me paga... Hiwatari Kai!'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de Tyson, estava tendo uma confusão entre Daichi, Tyson e Su, que brigavam pela ultima carne.

Os outros apenas olhavam a cena com uma enorme gota na cabeça...

- O que...-começa Kira.

- É... –Continua Hilary.

- Isso...? – Termina Kay.

- Nyaa! Me da! – Puxava Su.

- não! A casa é minha e por isso eu quem devo comer o ultimo pedaço! – Diz Tyson.

- Claro que não! Eu sou visita e vc tem que dar pra mim! – Diz Daichi.

Todos suspiram...

- Esfomeados... parece que nunca viram carne na vida! – Diz Maria.

- Deixa eles. – Ria Lee.

- Uma hr eles se cansam! – continuava Max.

Kaio caminhou até os três.

- Sabem pra que server uma faca? ¬¬'...

- Pra cortar! – Diz Daichi animado.

Gota na cabeça de todos.

- Exatamente, então... –Ele cortava a carne em três pedaços e dava um pra cada um. – Melhor?

- Ah! Agora não quero mais! – Diz Tyson.

- Nem eu! U.u – Diz Daichi

- Então sobra pra mim! – Su pega tudo e come de uma vez.

- TT"...

- hahahahah ganhei!

Tyson e Daichi cruzavam os braços, emburrados enquanto todos riam.

x

Após a briga pela carne, todos foram para tv, que agora vinha com mais algumas noticias sobre a Bega e a escolha da equipe do Justice 5.

Era uma entrevista com Boris, que contava como iam ser os critérios de escolha do dia seguinte.

(ele explica a mesma coisa que no anime, com as mesmas fileiras... pra quem num viu o episodio, é assim:

Existem 5 fileiras, cada uma com 10 participantes. Em cada uma tem 1 titular, e 9 jogadores que desejavam ir para o campeonato. O vencedor de cada fileira iria para a luta do Justice 5.

O problema era que Brooklyn não havia sido posto como titular, e sim Kai, o que fez o povo achar que Brooklyn era um novato em lutas, e não um garoto treinado.

Já que aqui teremos a Yumi no meio tb, Garland será colocado como um "ser qualquer" e Yumi como sendo a favorita.

Bem, fim das explicações, de volta a fanfic!)

Após a entrevista, os garotos ficaram um pouco surpresos e o grupo de irmãos começava a cochichar algo. Keny caminhou até eles, curioso.

- O que vcs acham dessa tabela?

- Suspeita... Garland e Brooklyn não foram colocados como titulares... – Diz Su

- Quem são estes...?

- Dois bons jogadores da Bega... isso é muito suspeito. – Diz Kira.

- Então...

- É bem provável que Yumi-nechan seja usada como apenas uma parede a ser derrubada, dando abertura a um novo favorito da Beyblade. – Diz Rika.

- O mesmo serve para Kai e Brooklyn. – Diz Kaio

- Então... em resumo... Boris só os que para esse propósito... – Diz Keny, olhando-os.

- Exato... – Diz Kouta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já era de noite. Kai voltava para o lugar onde Yumi dormia. Havia conversado com Boris sobre deixar Yumi sair daquela sela mais cedo.

_Flash Back_

Kai entrava na sala de Boris, o olhando seriamente.

- O que foi Kai?

- Quero que tire Yumi daquele lugar...

- Pq faria isso...?

- Ela não vai fugir.

- Como pode me provar isso?

- Eu lhe garanto isso.

- E se ela fugir, o que eu faço com vc?

- O que vc quiser...

Boris sorria, então se levantando e caminhando até ele.

- Isso eu posso fazer a hr que eu quiser.

- Não pode... sabe muito bem que não consegue me controlar.

- Acha mesmo.

- Eu não acho nada... eu tenho certeza.

- hm... certo... vá em frente... mais se ela fugir... vc pagará por ela.

- Pode ter certeza.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Abria a porta da sela, pegando Yumi no colo, já que ela estava adormecida, levando-a para o seu quarto.

Ao chegar lá, deitou-a em sua cama, acariciando-lhe o rosto. Esperou até que ela acordasse.

- hm... Kai...kun... – Murmurava, ainda vitima do sono. Passava as mãos nos olhos. – onde estou...?

- no meu quarto...

- Hm... – fechava os olhos, depois os abria rapidamente, o olhando, um pouco assustada. – o que eu to fazendo aqui...?

- Pedi ao Boris para que dormisse fora da sela hj, e como ele não liberou seu antigo quarto, vc vai ter que dormir aqui.

- tem outra cama aqui...?

- Não...

- Então...?

- vc dorme ai, que eu durmo o chão. Já estou acostumado.

- Nem pensar! – se sentava.

- vc que não pense em dormir no chão. Vc vai dormir na cama!

- vc quem vai!

- Vc!

- VC! – cruza os braços.

- Certo. – Ele se levantava, indo desligar a luz.

Ela já ia se levantando quando sentiu as mãos de Kai a colocando na cama novamente, não entendendo direito.

- Mas...

- Vamos dormir juntos.

- Na...nani! – corava.

- ninguém quer ver o outro dormir no chão, então dormimos os dois na cama. – disse simplesmente, se deitando na cama e a puxando para deitar-se tb. A verdade era que estava corado, porem a escuridão não deixava Yumi vê-lo assim.

Yumi simplesmente obedeceu a Kai, o abraçando. Sentia seus braços acariciando-lhe as costas, enquanto os lábios dele lhe tocavam a testa em beijos carinhosos. Ela levantou o rosto, deixando os lábios próximos e as respirações unidas.

Aos poucos o beijo foi começando de modo tímido, lento. Aos poucos uma língua pedia passagem para adentrar na boca do outro, causando arrepios e prazer a ambos. Com isso o beijo foi esquentando os corpos, os deixando sem fôlego.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eeeee cabo! 

Hahaha queriam que eu continuasse? Taum doidos é! Essa é uma K, e eu num avisei nada sobre esse cap ter senas muito quentes... talvez o próximo tenha! Hahaha agora vão ter que esperar até semana que vem! Bjux!

Fallen Angel Yunie R&R


	7. Planos de Boris

**Disclamer: **Beyblade não pertence a mim a não ser Yumi, Kouta, Rika, Su, Youta, Kira! \ò.ó/

Cap. 7 – Os planos de Boris

Kai olhava o relógio digital de seu quarto... Era apenas duas da madrugada, mais ele não se sentia com sono algum. Deitada em seu peito nu, estava Yumi completamente adormecida.

Ele acariciava seus cabelos enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido com eles, em sua vida e no que poderia estar por vir... Às vezes pegava mechas dos cabelos da jovem e lhe cheirava, sentindo o cheiro adocicado que ela emanava naturalmente.

Aquela noite parecia um sonho... Assim como o nome dela era derivado de uma palavra em japonês que significava sonho... yume... Fora este sonho que lhe libertara, novamente, de um pesadelo horrível.

Sentia finalmente o sono chegar. Ajeitou-se na cama, deixando Yumi ainda sobre si e fechou os olhos, adormecendo depois de algum tempo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, os Bladebrakes acordaram cedo para poderem ver o começo da seleção do Justice 5. Kira, Ray e Kouta estavam sentados em uma parte da sala, sendo que Ray abraçava Kira na cintura e Kouta apoiava a cabeça nas coxas da irmã. Max deixava Su deitar-se sobre si enquanto Kaio ficava perto de Rika, lhe fazendo companhia.

Aquela espera estava os matando... Eles viam as ultimas noticias no canal de Beyblade, que falavam que em dentro de uma hr começaria as semi-finais. Todos torciam para que desse tudo certo para os dois amigos que agora estavam, e sempre estiveram, a infrentar de frente o inimigo... Boris.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yumi se arrumava, depois de um banho, na frente do espelho, prendendo o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Puxava dois maços de cabelo, um de cor preta e outro de cor loira, fazendo uma leve franja. Terminava de se arrumar, olhando Kai.

Kai tb já estava pronto. Vestia sua roupa de sempre, sempre com o lenço branco no pescoço.

Yumi e Kai saíram do quarto, indo em direção a onde o grupo todo deveria se encontrar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brooklyn caminhava até a sala de Boris, quando entra lá, olhou o mesmo com um pouco de indignação.

- Onde está Yumi? – Quis saber de imediato, nem deixando Boris se pronunciar.

- Ora... pensei que soubesse... Não te contaram...? – Ele falava como uma cobra, se preparando para jogar seu veneno mais uma vez.

- Não me contaram o que!

- Yumi passou a noite no quarto de Kai... Deixei-a sair da sela esta noite e ela quis ir dormir junto ao velho companheiro... – Dizia, soltando seu veneno para cima de Brooklyn.

- Grrrr... ele... – Brooklyn era infectado pelo veneno de Boris, contraindo extrema raiva.

- Calma jovem... Vingue-se dele... Hj vcs dois irão lutar por uma vaga... Acabe com ele... o humilhe... Mostre que vc é melhor que ele e que é vc quem deve ficar ao lado da jovem Yumi...

- grrr... – Brooklyn serrava os punhos, olhando Boris. – vou fazer isto... quando eu terminar, Yumi não vai mais nem querer olhar no rosto dele!

Boris sorriu internamente... tudo ia como o planejado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em todas as casas, o canal sintonizado era o de noticias de Beyblade... Tudo pq era a hr de começar o torneio. Os primeiros grupos já eram formados, Boris discursava para todos, um discurso vazio, mais que aqueles menos informavam achavam que era a democracia do Beyblade, já para os que conheciam Boris, sabiam que era mais uma conversa para boi dormir, sabiam quem iria estar na Justice 5.

As lutar começavam e Boris só olhava seus prodígios lutando e acabando rapidamente com os adversários mais fracos. As lutar mais esperadas eram Brookyn X Kai e Yumi X Garland.

Yumi já sabia que Boris queria, então sua luta fora brava, mais ela não se esforçou. Boris notou isso, porem isso não diminuiu a Vitória de Garland perante o publico televisivo.(Cara... hj eu to que to xD)

Garland foi conversar com Yumi após a luta, enquanto esperavam a Luta de Kai e Brooklyn.

- Yumi, pq fez aquilo...?

- O que...? – Ela cruzava os braços, se encostando na parede da arquibancada vazia. O olhando.

- Pq me deixou ganhar...?

- Era o que Boris queria, tb não estou a fim de lutar contra os Bladebrakers... Vc quer, então não fiz nada alem do que deveria.

- Eu queria uma batalha justa!

- Problema o seu... não lhe perguntei nada... – Yumi olhava para a cuia central, onde Brooklyn começava a lutar contra Kai, ao que aprecia os dois tinham uma conversa agressiva enquanto lutavam. – Eu vou vê-lo lutar... com licença...

Yumi se aproximava do resto do grupo, olhando a lutar, que cada vez mais ficava feia para Kai.

-x-

Brooklyn atingia Kai com uma agrecividade mortal, porem seu rosto se mostrava sereno, sem um pingo de suor, enquanto Kai estava parecendo que levava a pior surra.

- Agora vc me paga pelo que fez... –Dizia Brooklyn, de modo que só Kai pudesse escutar.

- O que vc quer dizer...?

- Yumi será minha... vou te humilhar na frente dela, de modo que ela nunca mais vai querer olhar para a sua cara...

- Fique longe de Yumi! Ela não é o tipo de garota que vc possa conquistar!

- Ah... e será que vc é o tipo de homem que pode conquista-la? – Kai olhava para o lado, vendo Yumi apreensiva para ele.

- Ela não é o tipo de garota que pode ser conquistada... – Ele voltava a lutar com feracidade, porem Brooklyn parecia prever todos os seus golpes.

- É o que vamos ver...

A luta era cada vez mais emocionante. Kai lutava bravamente, porem Brooklyn parecia saber todos os seus golpes e copia-los perfeitamente.

Yumi parecia muito preocupada com o rumo da luta, tentava chegar mais perto da cuia, porem Garland não a deixava... Dizia que isso tinha que ser resolvido entre os dois...

"Kai... por favor... toma cuidado..."

Após uma árdua luta, Kai caia esgotado no chão. Yumi corria até ele e a transmissão era terminada. Brooklyn caminhou até Yumi, sorrindo.

- Ganhei por vc...

- Eu não queria que ganhasse por mim... – Disse brava, os outros chamavam os para-médicos. – Sai de perto... não quero mais vc perto de mim ou do Kai... entendeu?... Já me encheu de mais! – O olhava com raiva. – EU TE ODEIO!

O Mundo de Brooklyn pareceu desmoronar, após aquelas palavras, os médicos e Hiro chegaram perto do casal, os levando para a enfermaria, deixando Brooklyn junto aos seus companheiros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiro esperava as noticias de Kai junto a Yumi. Yumi parecia desconcertada... Nunca pensou que Brooklyn poderia fazer aquilo contra Kai.

- Acalme-se... – Hiro olhou Yumi, passando a mão em sua cabeça. – Ele vai ficar bem.. não foi nada de mais...

- Como assim 'nada de mais'! O Brooklyn foi cruel com ele! – Yumi olhava Hiro com certa raiva.

- Ele vai ficar bem... Deveria pensar em vc agora... Sabe que não é mais útil para Boris... ele vai tentar dar um fim em vc... Kai pode sair sem mais nem menos... mais vc não...

Hiro estava certo... Kai não tinha como denunciar nada, porem ela tinha como... Kai estava mais seguro que ela...

- Hiro... tem como tirar o Kai em segurança daqui...?

- É melhor eu cuidar de vc, e não dele... ele vai embora a hr que quiser... Eu vou ajuda-lo... mais vc tem que sair daqui sã e salva... ou então mais loucuras vão acontecer...

- Hai...

-x-x-x-

Os BladeBreakers assistiram tudo e agora estavam a treinar no lado de fora da casa de Tyson, parecendo muito preocupados... ninguem sabia quem seria o 5º integrante do grupo e Tyson dizia que já tinha a pessoa certa.

As duas garotas e seus irmãos ficaram conversando um pouco afastados dos jogadores.

- Yumi-anechan agora pode ir embora... o que ela tinha que fazer já acabou, né? – Perguntava Rika, inocentemente.

- Não é tão fácil assim... Boris não veio atrás da gente, pq tem Yumi... agora que Yumi não tem mais utilidade, ele vai fazer algo contra ela... – Diz Su, abaixando a cabeça.

- Temo pela vida dela... Boris nunca foi bom, muito menos com ela. – Diz Kira. – Tomara que ela consiga fugir...

-x-x-x-

Algum tempo depois, levaram Kai para fora do prédio da Bega. Ele tentou voltar, porem foi expulso. Agora não tinha como falar com Yumi... Estava morrendo de raiva. Foi em direção a estação de trem de Kyoto, pegando um de volta para Tokyo.

-x-x-x-

Boris havia decidido o que fazer com Yumi. Conversava com Hiro em seu escritório, preparando os últimos detalhes.

- Não preciso mais dela... tem certeza que arrumou tudo perfeitamente no trem...?

- Claro que sim. Pode confiar...

- Ótimo... espero ter boas noticias hj ao anoitecer.

- Pode esperar.

Hiro saia da sala de Boris, caminhando até Yumi e levando para o carro da empresa. La dentro, Hiro olhava Yumi sério.

- Yumi... eu não tenho como te tirar desta... estamos cercados e se eu me denunciar agora, podemos por tudo a perder.

- O que ele pretende...?

- O obvio...

E continuaram a conversar durante os minutos que faltavam para o embarque de Yumi. Yumi escutava o que ele dizia com atenção, confirmando a tudo.

x

Yumi embarcava no vagão do meio, olhando para os lados... o trem era pertencente a Bega, então só havia ela e mais algumas pessoas dentro dele, alguns seguranças, para que ela não escapasse.

Após uma meia hr de viagem, Yumi se levantou, indo para a parte de traz do trem.

Um apito soou... o que se deu a seguir foi uma seqüência de explosões, um vagão após o outro, sendo descarrilados e explodindo, jogando uma grande massa de ferro, carvão e corpos para o ar.

-x-x-x-

Já era hr do jantar, os BladeBrakes estavam sentados a mesa, vendo o canal de noticias de Beyblade, quando apareceu uma mensagem de urgência.

A tv mostrava alguns grupos de bombeiros tentando apagar as chamas altas, um bando de vagões descarrilados e alguns corpos cobertos por uma lona preta.

A repórter que estava cobrindo os acontecimentos contava sobre o que havia acontecido.

- Por algum motivo desconhecido, o trem da Bega explodiu... nele, alem de alguns carvões que seriam utilizados pelo grupo para a produção de produtos na grande capital, tb continha a jogadora de Beyblade Hikaru Yumi e um grupo de seguranças que a acompanhava. Os corpos encontrados até agora foram somente de alguns dos seguranças da jovem jogadora. Apesar dos esforços, muitos dos bombeiros acham que a hipótese dela ainda estar viva é inexistente e de achar seu corpo em condições de identificação é uma possibilidade muito rara. Em momentos, mais detalhes.

Todos escutaram aquela noticia com enorme espanto. Boris conseguiu fazer o que a maioria preferia ignorar... Matar Yumi.

-x-x-x-

Kai tb havia escutado aquela noticia. Agora vagava sem rumo pelas ruas de Tokyo, completamente desolado. Não podia acreditar que ela tinha morrido... isso não podia ter acontecido...

- Yumi... Yumi...

Ele murmurava o nome dela repetidas vezes enquanto caminhava pela cidade. Parava em frente ao hospital em que Tala estava, entrando e indo até o quarto dele.

- Eu juro... por vc e por Yumi... que vou me vingar de Boris e do Brooklyn!

Kai apertava com força a beyblade em suas mãos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Weee! Acabo o cap 7! o/ Piqueno, mais dramático xD...

Fala sério, me superei hj! XD

Nyaaa... Gomen pelo atraso... não foi minha intenção çç"... demo... eu tava sem imaginação pra continuar, então matei a Yumi e agora o núcleo não é mais nela ahuiahaiuhaiah XD má

Imagino que o próximo cap seja o ultimo... o Fim de Boris está a chegar...

Aguarde o ultimo cap de Forever Yours! (XD cara, parece anuncio de fim de novela da GrobuGlobo)


	8. Fim do Pesadelo

Desculpem a demora, a preguiça estava me segurando XD.

Disclamer: Beyblade não me pertence, somente Kira, Su, Yumi, Rika, Youta e Kouta! zoz

Ultimo capitulo – O fim do pesadelo.

Era a véspera do tornei Justice 5, na verdade, faltavam 14 hrs para o inicio do mesmo. Todos esperavam pela decisão de Tyson sobre quem iria completar a quinta vaga... Todos queriam ir, cada um se dizendo ser o melhor ou querendo vingar Yumi, porem Tyson sempre respondeu o mesmo.

"Já tenho o 5º... vcs vão saber na hr certa..."

Su e Kira andavam de um lado para o outro, nervosas. Max e Ray olhavam as duas com uma gota... elas haviam brigado com os dois momentos mais cedo, pq eles queriam que elas se acalmassem e elas se roíam de ódio por Boris.

- Tyson tem que escolher uma de nós duas! Temos que vingar Yumi! – Disse Kira.

- A gente sabe... Mas quem decide é o Tyson... ele é o líder do grupo, não a gente... – Diz Max, tentando acalma-las.

- Mas vcs fazem parte do time! Vcs tem direito de opinar! – Grita Su.

- Er... bem...

- Urrr! Que ódio! – As duas dão um chute na porta, fazendo a mesma cair( é aquelas portas de dojo xD meio fraquinhas! XD)

Os dois olhavam aquilo com uma gota enorme.

- O avô do Tyson vai brigar... – Comenta Ray

- E eu com isso! – Falam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma... so tava comentando... n.n"... "Vo morre! X.x"

-x-

Tyson escutava a porta ser quebrada da sala, levando a mão a cabeça. Já estava cansado, todos lhe pediam para poder fazer parte do grupo, porem ele já tinha a pessoa certa... só esperava que ele chegasse a tempo.

"Kai, pq vc não aparece logo..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Muito longe dali, Kai vagava pelas docas... Apesar de ter prometido a si mesmo que vingaria Yumi, não sentia forças para tal... passou a noite em branco... sua lembrança o atormentava... o atormentava mais do que da primeira vez que a perdeu...

Cambaleou até um velho galpão cheio de caixas sujas, teias de aranha e um cheiro insuportável de enxofre... Porem para ele aquilo não importava... na verdade... nada importava... a vida não lhe fazia mais sentido algum... na verdade... pra ele a vida nunca tivera sentido... a única vez que pensou que tivesse foi ao lado de Yumi... Mas ela se fora... Seu único motivo de viver se fora... A única mulher que amou morreu...

Olhou para a frente... tinha que achar um lugar para dormir, pelo menos aquela noite... e depois treinar... precisava falar com Tyson... lutar contra Brooklyn... precisava acabar com Boris... pelas memórias de Yumi... Desta vez ele não escapava!

Se sentou mais aos fundos, havia ali um provável lugar de descanso dos funcionários... havia uma 'cama' com um lençol sujo e rasgado, porem Kai nem ligava... Se deitou na cama e se lembrou da noite junto a Yumi... Corou no mesmo instante, pois lembrava-se dos beijos... das caricias... promessas de quando todo aquele pesadelo acabasse... e agora só sobraram lembranças... lembranças doces... as mais doces que sua vida já tivera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia da 1ª luta chegava... Iam os 5 para o beystadium, Boris os provocava, porem eles não se importavam... tinham que lutar... 5º foi como sendo o avô de Tyson, que iria cobrir o lugar pertencente a Kai até que o mesmo resolvesse aparecer para lutar.

(bem, vamos as explicações... Eu não lembro quem vence e quem perde nessa primeira parte D tosca então eu não pretendo fazer essa parte da luta, ok? Vamos simplesmente pular para depois da luta nn")

Depois da luta, voltaram para casa... Tyson os chamava para treinar, agora ele não tinha mais escolha...Kai não havia aparecido... então ele teria de lutar duas vezes... uma contra Garland e outra contra Brooklyn...

- Tyson, isso é loucura! – Dizia Keny, tentando endireitar os pensamentos do amigo. – vc não vai agüentar duas lutas! Principalmente pq eles são os mais fortes da Bega!

- Isso mesmo, bote uma das meninas! – Falava Max.

- Nem pensar! Se Kai não aparecer, eu darei conta dos dois!

- Tyson, eles não são qualquer adversário! – Dizia Su

- Eles foram altamente treinados pela Bega... se bobiar, usaram técnicas piores do que no Tala e na gente!

- Eu sei disso! Por um acaso vcs não acreditam em mim!

- Acreditamos... mas...

- Tyson, para de pensar só em vc! Não ta vendo que elas querem lutar pela amiga delas! – Falava Hilary, já com raiva.

- Pq isso não serve!

- O que vc quis dizer com isso! – Falavam as duas.

- Que o melhor não é que vcs vão, eles já sabem como vcs lutam!

- Eles sabem como vc luta tb!

- é diferente!

- Claro que não!

- AHHHH JÁ CHEGA! – Tyson se levantava e saia do dojo, indo treinar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando acordou já se passavam de meio-dia... as primeiras lutas já haviam passado... Tyson precisava vencer as próximas duas lutas para conseguir vencer Boris e acabar com a Bega...

Se levantou, batendo na roupa e tirando a sujeira, depois caminhou até o centro daquele lugar e começou a treinar.. o novo material era muito difícil de se controlar... Sempre que achava que estava pegando o jeito, sua beyblade saia do caminho e batia contra uma das caixas velhas.

- Preciso controla-la...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ta frio... – Sussurrava. Se arrastava para trás de uma árvore. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Olhava para trás, vendo as marcas de sangue que havia deixado...- Não vou agüentar mais... vão me achar... e me matar de vez... – Fechava os olhos, chorando... nem suas lagrimas saiam quentes... congelavam e pouco tempo em seu rosto. – Kai-kun... me perdoe...

Seu corpo pendia para o lado, caindo na neve e afundando na mesma... seu corpo machucado não sabia se agradecia ou se reclamava daquele frio que começava a toma-la... ela não agüentava mais fugir... se manter acordada... aquele era o fim da linha... era o seu fim...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Onde predende ir Hiro? Deveria treinar Garland e Brooklyn. – Perguntava Boris, olhando Hiro com raiva.

- Eles precisam é descansar... treinaram o dia todo... Preciso dar uma volta... a lua vai me dar ótimos planos de treinos para amanha...

- Assim espero...

Hiro ia saindo da sala, Boris ligou para um de seus seguranças, mandando eles seguirem-no, estava muito desconfiado de que ele estivesse seu irmão... Não podia permitir isso...

-x-

Hiro percebeu ser seguido, então foi para um dos lugares mais movimentados aquela noite... tinha que despistar o segurança de Boris... Se chegasse mais tarde, Yumi morreria... na verdade não sabia se ela ainda estava viva... mais o que tudo indicava era que ela havia feito o que tinha lhe mandado fazer.

Alguns minutos depois Hiro pegou sua moto e uma mochila e saiu andando em alta velocidade... fazer aquele segurança perde-lo de vista foi um saco... começando que teve que entrar em lugares entupidos de gente... até em boate entrou... a sorte era que lhe permitiram sair por traz, o que lhe garantiu a fuga bem sucedida.

Chegava a uma cabana, dentro dela pegou um carro próprio para andar na neve (esqueci o nome XD) e saiu em direção ao local do acidente... perto de lá, não tinha ninguém... a verdade era que a mídia só ficou em cima do caso no 1º dia, no 2º Boris pagou bem para que parassem de procurar e parassem com as noticias do acidente. Foi andando por um tempo que achou um rastro de sangue...

- Ótimo!... ela conseguiu fugir!

Seguiu o rastro... ela havia andado bastante... foi quando encontrou o corpo dela imóvel no chão, coberto por neve. Desceu rapidamente do carro, pegando-a no colo e verificando que ainda estava viva. Sorriu, a levando para uma cabana ali perto. Era um lugar desabitado. A deitou em uma cama e colocou cobertores térmicos sobre ela. Preparou um chá e deixou roupas limpas, um kit de primeiros socorros, um cd e sua beyblade sobre a mesa.

- Não posso ficar mais... espero que se recupere...

Antes de sair, deixou uma tv portátil junto ao chá. Fechou todas as janelas e a porta e deixou a chave do lugar, com a outra chave, trancou a porta e jogou-a fora.

"foi bom ter vindo treinar aqui um tempo..." Sorria, caminhando de volta para o carro e tomando cuidado de cobrir o rastro do mesmo(imaginem 101 dalmatas XD só que ele amarrou a folha sobre as rodas XD... fala sério, eu viajo muito).

-x-

Yumi acordava, espirrando. Não acreditava que ainda estava viva... Seus machucados doíam menos, o que mais doía era o braço quebrado e a perna, porem ela aguentava... olhou em volta, encontrando tudo que Hiro disse que traria para ela... ao se levantar, bebeu um pouco de chá, depois tomou um banho, fez os curativos e trocou de roupa... achou sua Beyblade e verificou se estava tudo certo.

"obrigada Hiro... te devo mais essa..." Caminhou até a mesa, espirrando e pegou a tv portátil e a ligou... dava o resultado da luta de Tyson contra Boris... eles precisavam vencer as próximas ou estariam fora... "Droga... tenho que voltar logo..." Olhou-se pelo espelho e suspirou, não podia voltar assim... Boris poderia localiza-la facilmente... Pegou uma tesoura e começou a cortar seus cabelos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tyson voltava a noite, encontrando seus amigos discutindo ainda sobre aquele assunto... Suspirou, levando a mão ao rosto. Hilary se levantou, caminhando até Tyson.

- Pq vc não aceita a ajuda de um deles logo? Assim acaba essa discussão e vc pode treinar em paz.

- Não é tão fácil Hilary...

- Como não! Todos aqui são ótimos lutadores!

- Mas não é isso que eu estou dizendo, só to dizendo que só existe uma pessoa que pode pegar a vaga do 5º lutador, e se essa pessoa não aparecer, eu vou lutar duas lutas.

- Mas Tyson...!

- Já chega! Querem me ajudar? Amanha vamos acordar cedo! Eu vou passar o dia treinando e vcs vão lutar contra mim, sem pausa! – Tyson saiu daquela sala, indo para o seu quarto.

Rika que estava quieta até aquele momento, se levantou. Kouta a olhou.

- Que foi?

- Não sei como explicar... é como se eu sentisse que minha irmã está por perto...

- Bem... o espírito dela pode esta...

- Mas eu não a sinto morta... Ela... ela ta viva!

- Rika, como vc tem certeza disso...?

- Acho que vc só ia entender se sentisse...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai havia terminado de treinar havia algum tempo... Já era noite e caminhava em direção a saída das docas... Perto de la escutou um barulho de motor de carro. Correu até o lugar...

"quem estaria aqui a essa hr...?" Se perguntava, até que avistou uma cabana onde alguém guardava um carro de neve. Foi quando percebeu que era Hiro.

Impulsionado pela raiva, correu contra Hiro, lhe dando um soco. Este, desprevinido caiu no chão, olhando para Kai.

- Como vc pode matar a Yumi!

- Pera ae!

- Ela confiou que vc iria ajuda-la a fugir! – Deu mais um soco e Hiro. Foi quando Hiro se stressou e segurou os punhos de Kai, o derrubando no chão e ficando por cima dele (não pensem merda D).

- Kai, me escuta!

- Pq deveria!

- Cala a boca agora, se não me deixar falar, eu desisto e vc vai descobri por si mesmo!

Kai olhou Hiro por um tempo, depois suspirou.

- Diga logo...

- Yumi ta viva... ela fez o que eu pedi...

- Mas disseram que ela estava no trem...

- De fato estava, mas eu disse o momento certo que o trem ia explodir... ela fez o que eu mandei e agora está segura descansando em uma cabana no meio da floresta.

Kai olhou Hiro, começando a sorrir, já ia se levantar quando Hiro o impediu novamente.

- Não vá... Ela vai vir quando ela achar que deve... Sei que está preocupado com ela, mais garanto que ela vai aparecer até a luta.

Hiro se levantou e depois ajudou Kai, foi caminhando até sua moto.

- Eu vou atrás dela do mesmo jeito...

- Ela não vai gostar... alem do mais, ela não pode aparecer em publico até que Boris esteja dentro do Beystadium depois de amanha... é perigoso de mais, os homens de Boris ainda a procuram... Quer por a segurança dela em risco?

Kai faz um leve não com a cabeça, a abaixando. Hiro sorri, colocando o capacete.

- Agüente... o pesadelo está prestes a acabar...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-(ta... agora já é a véspera, de tarde... aquela cena do Tyson treinando com o povo enquanto o Kai tenta controlar sua nova beyblade \o\... ação XDtosca³)

Kai treinava com o carinha-estranho-que-esqueci-o-nome-e-que-não-vem-ao-caso-agora (XD) quando finalmente conseguiu controla-la escutou alguém bater na porta daquele velho galpão. Kai pegou sua Beyblade e olhou para a porta. Viu uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos o olhando.

Ele caminhou até ela, um tanto confuso.

- Sim...?

A garota o olhou e riu levemente.

- Não me reconhece Kai? – Ela o olhou de forma penetrante, no mesmo momento ele percebeu.

- Yumi! Mas... o que...?

- Peruca! –riu, tirando a peruca ruiva e mostrando os cabelos curtos. – Tive que me disfarçar... os homens de Bo-

Ela foi surpreendida por um abraço. Ele abraçou forte, feliz por ela esta bem.

- Ai... Kai... ai... ta bom... eu ... ai... tb tava com saudades... mas... ai!... da pra apertar menos?... eu to toda machucada!

- A-ah! – Kai a soltou no mesmo instante, a olhando. Ele não conseguia ver nada, principalmente pq ela usava uma blusa de frio e calça, porem ele conseguia ver o braço que estava quebrado. – Como vc fugiu...?

- Bem... o Hiro me disse que depois de 30 min o trem iria explodir... Eu deixei meu relógio marcado para me avisar um pouco antes... e na hr eu sai correndo... mas como a explosão foi forte, alguns pedaços me atingiram e eu aparei a queda com esse braço... – ria levemente.

Kai pegou a peruca e colocou na cabeça dela novamente.

- Melhor vc andar com isso... pq vc veio mais cedo... o Hiro disse que vc só viria amanha...

- Preciso ir na policia... mas vou ficar bem... vc precisa ir se encontrar com Tyson e os outros... eles devem estar te esperando... eu me encontro com vc amanha na luta...

- Tem certeza que vai bem sozinha?

- Claro... to um tanto machucada, mais ainda consigo correr... alem do mais, a policia não fica tão longe daqui... amanhã vamos acabar com o Boris! – Sorria confiante.

- Certo... então eu vou me encontrar com eles... se cuida... – Ele a beijou levemente, sorrindo em seguida.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Pode deixar...

Ela saiu correndo, colocando o capus sobre a peruca para que esta não caísse... Ele saiu para o outro lado... precisava completar o time de Tyson.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai jogava Dranzer contra a Dragoon, olhando Tyson.

- Ta atrasado. – Diz Tyson, sorrindo.

- Tava treinando...

Kai caminhou até Tyson. Os garotos o olharam por um tempo, um tanto assustado... ele não parecia nada abatido com a morte de Yumi.

- Kai... vc não ta triste pela morte da Yumi? – perguntou Ray.

- Não. – Disse simplismente.

- Ela não era sua namorada! – Su já se levantou, brava.

- Era não... É minha namorada.

- Er... como...?

- Ela não morreu. Hiro a ajudou... Ela foi a policia... Após a luta Boris será preso... idependente do resultado.

- Vc ta dizendo pra gente perder então? – Pergunta Tyson.

- Não... estou dizendo para humilha-los completamente... Brooklyn merece perder...

- Ótimo! Então vamos treinar!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia finalmente chegava... Boris estava confiante. Apesar de não saber onde havia ido Hiro, ele voltou como se nada tivesse acontecido... O que lhe pareceu mais suspeito foi que ele, no dia seguinte, usava sua mascara de lutas, junto aos óculos pretos(nem preciso dizer o pq né? XD).

Ele se sentou em sua sala e ficou olhando para o publico que o aclamava.

"Como são tolos... depois de hj eles vão criar um grande império para mim... nada mais pode me deter!" Ria, olhando para baixo, vendo Tyson e Kai serem anunciado pelo juiz e o publico chamar Kai de traidor. Sua vitória não poderia ser melhor.

Levantou-se e fez mais um de seus anúncios que na verdade não eram nada mais do que para encher lingüiça. Seus dois lutadores entraram. Garland e Brooklyn estavam confiantes... achavam que não iriam perder para eles.

x

- Bem, então a ordem das lutas serão Garland contra Kai e Brooklyn contra Tyson!

- Espere... – Disse Kai, dando dois passos para frente. – Brooklyn, quero outra luta contra vc! Vou te mostrar do que é feito um verdadeiro lutador de Beyblade!

O publico aplaudia, o que eles queriam era uma luta emocionante, e aquilo realmente prometia.

- E então Brooklyn, aceita?

Brooklyn pensou um tempo, depois sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça.

- Quero ver se vc pode mesmo me mostrar o que é ser um grande lutador. – Sorria de canto, em forma de provocação.

- Então está decidido! A primeira luta será Kai contra Brooklyn! Os lutadores poderiam se posicionar?

Kai e Brooklyn caminharam até o centro, onde se encontrava a cuia a qual eles iriam lutar... era um campo gigantesco. Kai se posicionava para lançar Dranzer, enquanto Brooklyn tb se posicionava para lançar sua beyblade.

-x-

Ao longe Yumi assistia tudo aquilo um tanto apreensiva... não poderia fazer nada... A policia só esperava as lutas terminarem para entrarem em ação...

"É o fim, Boris... e eu ri por ultimo..."

Mais abaixo, Rika sentia a presença da irmã, se levantando e saindo correndo. Youta, Kouta, Su e Rika saíram atrás dela, assim viram a garota ruiva olhando aquela luta, um tanto nervosa... Rika pulou sobre ela.

- Ane-chan! – Rika gritava, sorrindo.

A peruca de Yumi caia, revelando seus cabelos mesclados e curtos. Os outros não acreditavam e a abraçavam tb, felizes.

- Aiaiaiaiaiaiai! Para... para! Eu to toda dolorida, da pra para de apertar! Ai!

Eles olhava Yumi, sorrindo felizes. Ela realmente estava viva!

- Então... era verdade! O Kai num tava alucinando!

- Vc acham que meu namorado é doido é!- ela se levantando e pegando a peruca e colocando-a de novo.

- Bem... é que as tv disseram...

- É... se eu fosse depender de vcs para me resgatar, eu teria morrido congelada. – Riu levemente. Olhou para a luta de Kai contra Brooklyn, voltando a ficar nervosa. – Droga... Kai-kun...

- Ele vai vencer!

- Eu sei que vai... mais isso pode custar caro... eu vou descer, não falem pra mais ninguém que estou aqui! Se Boris souber ele pode por tudo a perder...

Saia correndo escadas a baixo.

O grupo sorriu, mais aliviado, agora era só esperar que Kai vencesse a luta e depois Tyson, e assim Boris estaria acabado! Voltaram ao seus lugares como se nada tivesse acontecido... Os outros os olharam com uma gota.

-x-

Kai e Brooklyn estavam em seus limites... Brooklyn não esperava daquilo de Kai... realmente Kai havia melhorado em muito pouco tempo, e ele esperava que Kai ainda estivesse abalado com a morte de Yumi, o que não parecia.

- Vc realmente não amava Yumi, não é! – Falava Brooklyn.

- Amo-a mais do que a qualquer outra coisa no mundo... e esta vitória será por ela... vou acabar de vez com vc e com toda a Bega.

- Acha que é possível!

- Não acho, tenho certeza!

A luta estava cada vez mais acirrada, porem Brooklyn acabava errado o golpe e Kai se aproveitava disto, acabando de uma vez por todas com Brooklyn.

Brooklyn não acreditava... havia sido derrotado... Caiu no chão completamente derrotado, já Kai se levantou glorioso, pegando sua Beyblade e caminhando para fora do centro.

Tyson dizia que agora era a vez dele! Iria se esforçar para que a vitória de Kai não fosse em vão e assim correu para a luta.

Kai entrou na área protegida do Stadium, se encostando na parede e deixando sua beyblade bater no chão e se desfazer.

"vc está livre agora Dranzer..." Foi a ultima coisa que pensou antes de desmaiar.

Yumi chegou correndo, um tanto ofegante. Viu Kai desmaiado e sua beyblade destroçada... Se ajoelhou ao lado dele, lhe tocando o rosto suado. Beijou-lhe a face, olhando para os lados.

- Rápido! Medico!

Voltou a olhar Kai, sorrindo...

- Vou acabar com isso agora.

-x-

A luta de Tyson contra Garland corria ferozmente, ambos falavam seus motivos e os motivos do outro está errado... a luta verbal estava mais acirrada do que a luta das Beyblades, mais o publico estava adorando.

-x-

Yumi foi andando escoltada por alguns policiais até a sala de Boris. Assim que chegaram, tentaram impedi-los, porem eles tinham o mandato de prisão para Boris.

A luta de Garland e Tyson chegava ao fim, Boris indignado se levantava da cadeira.

- Isso não pode ser possível!

- Mas é. – Diz Hiro, caminhando para a porta.

- Vc era o treinador deles, a culpa é sua!

- Talvez... mas o momento não é para isso. – Ele abriu a porta e Yumi entrou, o olhando.

- Quem é... – Ela tirou a peruca, a jogando no chão. – Yumi, pensei que estava morta!

- Pensou errado! Não sou tão fácil de matar Boris.

- Como entrou aqui!

-x-

O publico assistia o desenrolar da historia pela tv e pelo telão do Stadium.

-x-

- Eu tenho meus meios... Agora é hr de acertar as contas.

- Ora, querida Yumi, esqueceu que eu quem comando este Stadium?

- Eu não pensaria assim, principalmente agora.

Os policiais entraram na sala, prendendo Boris.

- O que estão fazendo!

- O senhor está preso por tentativa de homicídio, homicídio, terrorismo, lavagem de dinheiro... Preciso citar mais algo?

- Grrr! Me larguem! Não tem provas.

- Claro que temos.

- Eu dei para eles todos os seus esquemas, Boris, graças ao Hiro, que me ajudou.

- Que nada... só fiz o que era certo.

Boris foi levado a força para o carro. Estava terminado... o pesadelo acabou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Noticias pelo mundo todo corriam. Todas as sujeiras de Boris foram expostas ao publico. A Bega foi desfeita e voltava ser a BBL, com o senhor Dickenson no comando de tudo.

O grupo haviam voltado cada um para seu país, logo iria começar um novo torneio de Beyblade e eles precisavam se preparar, todos queriam vencer Tyson.

Kai e Yumi saíram das lutas... haviam se cansando... Kai não queria mais se envolver com nada que lhe lembrasse o passado tempestuoso que teve. Vendeu a velha mansão de seu avô e comprou uma casa mais simples para que ele, Yumi e Rika vivessem.

Eles sempre acompanhavam Tyson e os outros nas lutas, torcendo. Tyson ainda brigava muito com Hilary e Daichi, porem depois de um tempo, a briga passou a ser de casal(como se não fosse antes XD), já que Hilary e Tyson haviam oficializado o namoro.

Fim. 

Weee, cabo XD presente de final de ano, pra vcs verem como eu consegui! XD tava morrendo de preguiça, mais ai eu voltei a escrever e em dois dias eu escrevi tudinho! n.n Agradeço a quem leu minha fic! Fico muito feliz de não escrever tão mau assim XD

Meus próximos projetos são Pensão Kiseki – Naruto, e Koukou Seed – Gundam Seed. Pra quem não sabe, Kiseki quer dizer esperança e Koukou seria colegial ou faculdade... não lembro agora XD Bem, então até a próxima e feliz ano novo! n.n


End file.
